Love Like This!
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: A series of PoT males and Kagome oneshots or two shots...Now up: Kagome and Saeki part 1...Request are accepted...
1. Kagome and Yuushi pt 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything...unless stated otherwise..._

**Kagome and Yuushi **

**When hearts cry part 1...**

Oshitari Yuushi pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and sighed as he shouldered his bag and made to leave the area. His ride was late again. Glancing at his watch Yuushi shook his head and walked down the side walk that would lead him to his house.

Passing a nearby park he paid no mind to it until the sounds of crying was heard, causing him to stop in place and turned to look for the source and saw it be a young girl, who looked to be about two years his junior, making her fifteen.

She was hunched over, back against a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her ankles and her head buried in her lap. Her shoulder shook with the force of her sorrow. The white jacket that she adorned was opened but it was the red stained that had him worried.

Kneeling in front of the girl, Yuushi gently tapped the girl but upon the contact, the girl flinched, wailed and scooted back further into the tree, her head shooting up. Terrified blue-silver orbs connected with sapphire blue and Yuushi knew. He knew what had happened to the girl.

Holding his hand up. "I am not going to hurt you. Where do you live? I'll take you home." he whispered softly.

"Taishou manor!" came a hoarse whisper after a moment of silence.

Oshitari eyes widened at the name before he slowly stood up and extended a hand to the girl, "My name is Oshitari Yuushi. And may I inquire as to what your name might be?"

The girl tentatively reached out a hand and placed within the older boys, "Higurashi Taishou Kagome." she whispered allowing the male to help her up.

Yuushi seeing the state she was in quickly dropped his bag and took off his jacket to drape it over the girls form, he wanted the girl to preserve whatever modesty that she had left after whatever scum bag had dared to do this to her.

Grasping the jacket she closed it around her petite frame and looked up at the blue haired male who leaned over to pick up his bag. She noticed that he wore the uniform to Hyotei, the school she was being transferred to and looked down in shame. Tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Yuushi turned his eyes upon the girl and shook his head. He had no idea how to go about this. He knew that the last thing a rape victim wanted was contact with anyone. And with her age he was afraid of the damage it would have caused.

"I will call for my driver and than I will have him take us to the Taishou manor alright." he whispered.

Without looking up, Kagome nodded her head and watched from beneath her bangs as Oshitari grabbed his phone, flipped it opened and dialed a number. He said something into the receiver before closing the phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"My driver will be here soon. What don't we sit on the bench while we wait for him to come?"

Kagome stood frozen in place, before forcing herself to walk towards the bench and sitting. Oshitari sat down as well making sure to leave space between the both of them not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable if he sat to close to her. Especially after what just happened.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Kikumaru Eiji, Seishun Gakuen's acrobatic and half of the known golden pair, bounced around excitedly. A smile on his lips as he turned and observed his team, "Hoi, I heard that Kagome-chan moved away from the Kanagawa prefecture to live nearby and was going to be enrolled in Hyotei, nya!"

Momoshiro Takeshi, Seishun Gakuen's second year powerhouse, nodded his head energetically, "Yeah, I heard that as well. Is that true Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji Syuusuke, tensai of Seishun Gakuen, smiled his angelic smile and nodded his head towards his kouhai, "Yes she is. She called me several nights ago and told me about her moving to the Kantou regions of Tokyo, but she would be attending Hyotei instead of Seigaku since she is the heir of Taishou inc. and needs the training that is offered at Hyotei."

Inui Sadaharu, the data man of Seishun Gakuen, hummed and nodded his head every so often before looking over at the honey haired male, "So Fuji is that her reason for leaving Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu or is there another reason as well."

Oishi Shuichiro, Seishun Gakuen's tennis club vice captain and also known as the mother of Seigaku for his constant worrying about his teammates well being as well as any of his other friends he is also the second half of the golden pair, looked worriedly at Fuji, "Was someone bullying her Fuji. Was that the reason she left. But she was friends with the Rikkai's tennis regulars..." Oishi trailed off a frantic expression overtaking his features. "Oh no that's the reason, wasn't it. They were jealous of her and...." before Oishi could continue his worrying a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou, - or Seigaku for short - tennis club captain and one of the five strongest players in the junior high and high school tennis circuit, placed a hand on his best friends shoulder effectively silencing his rambles, "Calm yourself Oishi. There is no reason to give yourself a heart attack now."

Kawamura Takashi, the third year powerhouse of Seishun Gakuen who was known for his duel personalities, nodded timidly as his fuku buchou and friend, "That's right, Oishi. If someone had been causing her trouble, I am sure that her friends would have taken care of them and if not Fujiko-chan would have for sure."

Fuji chuckled at that while nodding his head in the affirmative. He wasn't going to say anything for fear of causing Oishi to worry even more, but some people had chosen to bully Kagome and he would have loved to have caused them some bodily harm. It was a good thing that the Rikkai team had been there to stop those girls from causing too much trouble.

Kaidoh Kaoru, Seishun Gakuens viper and endurance player, hissed softly as he crossed his arms and looked away. He glared at Momoshiro the next second when the dunk smash player said something along the lines of, 'Oi, mamushi, is that all you can say!' he was about to retaliate in the same fashion when Tezuka flashed them a warning look, glasses glinting, daring them to continue. Wishing to provoke their buchou's anger else they would be force to endure 100 laps and drink Inui's newest creation.

Echizen Ryoma, Seishun Gakuen star rookie while also being the teams baby boy, known to the world as the prince of tennis and affectionately called brat by the 'king', tugged at his white fila cap with a red R in the middle, looked over at his honey haired senpai who had walked over to walk beside him for some reason unknown to him.

Golden-brown eyes peered intently at the smiling tensai who was humming something. Raising a brow at Fuji, Ryoma shrugged and looked over at his best friends Momoshiro when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey, we should call Kagome-chan to see if she wants to meet up somewhere and catch up. It's been about six months since the last time we saw each other."

"Saa...that's a good idea. It has been a while since I last spoke to that cousin of mine." smiled Fuji as he pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and proceeded to dial a number before placing the phone to his ear.

_''I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you _

Fuji's eyes snapped opened when Kagome's ring tone was heard nearby and he scanned the near;y empty street searching for a small girl with raven black hair and a dark blue undertone. It should not be to hard to spot, it was like Ryoma with his raven black hair and green undertones.

_  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein _

Ryoma turned and looked around as well hearing the English song being played which was really rare in Japan seeing not much people understood the language well enough. His golden-brown eyes watched as a man waved a familiar looking black and silver phone in the air obviously trying to get it to stop playing the song.

_  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I.......'_

Tapping his senpai's shoulder to get his attention, Ryoma motioned to the guy and Fuji's attention snapped towards him.

The other regulars followed Ryoma's and Fuji's gaze and looked at the man as well.

"What is it Fuji, Echizen?" called Tezuka glancing at his friends.

"That's Kagome's phone!" called. Fuji

"Ochibi-chan, Fujiko-chan, nya, anyone could have the same ring tone." Eiji said unsure after all how many people in Japan would have an English song as a ring tone. Let alone the same one.

Fuji snapped his phone closed and just as he did the song from the other phone stopped playing. Flipping the phone back opened Fuji dialed Kagome's number again and just as he and Ryoma assumed, the phone once again begun playing the song.

Looking at his friend, blue eyes glinting in the sin light, "That is not a coincident." he whispered harshly, snapping his phone shut again and slipping it into his pockets before running towards the man with his friends and teammates behind him.

Reaching the man, Fuji grabbed the phone from his hand and opened it before flashing it towards his teammates who came to a stop beside him.

_**'Kagome Higurashi Taishou's phone'**_ with the back drop being a picture of the Seigaku team and herself. Both Kagome and Ryoma was standing in the front being the shortest of the group. Fuji stood behind Kagome with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and chin resting on the top of her head. His ever present closed eyes was opened showing the steely blue depths. Tezuka stood behind Ryoma with Oishi beside him and Eiji in between both the vice captain and his best friend. Momoshiro stood in the back of Tezuka and Oishi with Taka-san separated him and Kaidoh who stood with his arms crossed glaring at the corner of his eyes towards his rival with Inui on his other side.

Fuji clenched his fist and turned to the man. "What did you do with the owner of the phone!" he hissed out angrily.

The answer was a chuckle from the man as he leaned against he wall and licked his lips. "I wonder." a sick smile twisted the mans lips. "You all know the girl. I recognized you guys from the photos on the phone." He glanced at the angry brunette in front of him "Most of them were of you and her with another boy. Tell me were you dating her."

Fuji's glare intensified and he was about to repeat his earlier question but was stopped when Tezuka took a step forward. "Where is Kagome-chan? What have you done with her? And why did you steal her phone?"

The man just chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "I will say this. The girl tasted absolutely amazing. I wouldn't mind taking her again."

Fuji's eyes narrowed further, "You sick bastard!" he hissed bringing his fist back and thrusting it forward, smashing it in the guys face. His head slamming against the wall behind him.

The rest of the regulars watched in barely concealed glee as the man crumpled to the floor, even Oishi and Taka showed no sympathy for the man.

Fuji reached down and yanked the man to his feet, "Why? Why did you go after Kagome?" demanded Fuji while shaking the man roughly. When no answer was forthcoming, Fuji lost all patients and punched the unknown man again releasing the hold he had on him which caused the man to collide with the brick wall and fall ungracefully to the floor.

The man just chuckled and sat up, swiping a hand across his mouth as pitch black eyes stared at the regulars with a sick sense of amusement. "Heh, why not her. She's beautiful with a great body and the fact that she was the bastards Sesshoumaru's little sister was an added bonus." Throwing his head back, he released a maniacal laugh, "Yes that bastard Taishou's greatest joy, Higurashi Taishou Kagome, also happened to have been his greatest weakness as well, so I used that as a means to hurt the fool."

"You....hurt her.....defiled her....to get back......at her brother...." the words were hissed in a low tone, threatening. Fuji made to grab the guy again and pummel him when a white clothed being whizzed passed him to grab the mans arm, while also slipping into the alley close by.

The Seigaku regulars blinked and walked over to stand at the opening and saw a white clothed person holding the freak against the wall by his neck, snarling.

"Sesshoumaru!" Fuji exclaimed

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..

Taishou Sesshoumaru sighed as he closed his phone and pocket it. Reaching out a hand he ran it through his hair in agitation and worry. He tried calling his little sister countless times after finding out how his irresponsible brother had let the girl wonder around an unknown area by herself where anyone that knew him and his family could get their hands on her for ransom or worse...revenge...for something he had done.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Sesshoumaru was about to head towards his parked limo when from the corner of his eye he saw Fuji Syuusuke, Kagome's older cousin racing towards a man playing with a phone. About to ignore the scene thinking that the man was a friend of Fuji's Sesshoumaru went to turn back when he caught sight of the brunette boys fist flying at the guy causing him to hit the brick wall.

Furrowing his brows Sesshoumaru crossed the street and walked over calmly, still a bit away where they wouldn't be able to see him but he could still hear their conversation.

'Why? Why did you go after Kagome?' Sesshoumaru froze and narrowed his eyes at the man. 'Kagome? Did he do something to her.' Sesshoumaru was brought back to reality by the sound of Fuji's barely suppressed raged filled voice. 'You...hurt her....defiled her....to get back …at her brother...'

Eyes widening in shock before narrowing in anger. Sesshoumaru raced forward, passed the group, grabbed the man and dragged him into an alley so no passerby will be able to witness the damage he was able to give to this man, after he found out exactly who this guy was.

"Sesshoumaru"

Glancing at the younger male, Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Find Kagome I will deal with this guy!"

Sesshoumaru watched as Fuji nodded his head before he and his team took off.

Turning to face the man in his hand, Sesshoumaru growled his eyes glowing red. "You will pay human, for no one hurts this Sesshoumaru's family."

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Yukimura Seiichi, the buchou to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Koto Gakkou or Rikkaidai for short and hailed as the strongest player in the Junior high and high school tennis circuit before the appearance of Samurai Jr. and known by the nicknamed 'Child of god'. sighed as he watched his team gather around him.

Sanada Genichirou, Yukimura's best friend and fuku-buchou to the Rikkaidai tennis team, glanced at him silently wondering what could be troubling him, while crossing his arms. Well he knew what was troubling his best friend the only problem was getting Yukimura to admit that something was bothering him.

Kirihara Akaya, Rikkaidai's second year ace and there own baby boy, walked over and tugged on his buchou's shirt to get his attention, "Mura-buchou?"

Yukimura smiled at the younger boy and nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"Are you okay, Mura-buchou?" he asked, green eyes peering into indigo blue with worry.

Nodding his head Yukimura replied that he was fine and nothing was bothering him, but the team knew better, because they all felt the same way to.

Marui Bunta, the self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkaidai's tennis team, sighed and shook his head, "You can't fool us, Mura-buchou." he replied popping a large bubble. "You don't have to pretend with us. We are all friends here and we care for you. If you miss Kagome-chan than you can tell us that because we all feel the same way you do. It's been kind of quiet since Kagome left."

Niou Masaharu, Rikkaidai's trickster, nodded his head, "I agree with round fat over there." before Niou could continued an indignant 'hey, pig tail. I'm not round or fat' but the teams trickster just smirked at the red head before continuing what he was saying as if Marui didn't say anything at all, "We all miss Kagome-chan as well. After all I'm not going to have my pranking partner anymore. She was the only person to understand how to have fun."

Yanagi Renji, the data master of Rikkaidai's tennis team, hummed as his closed eyes glanced upwards, "She was the only person aside from Yukimura and Sanada to challenge my data as well as keeping me on my toes with how fast she could improve her weaknesses and change her play style. There was never a dull moment with her around."

Yagyuu Hiroshi, the Rikkaidai's gentleman, nodded his head. "Besides it's not like she left Japan. We can always take a trip to the Kantou regions to visit her."

Kuwahara Jackle turned his head and observed the team before nodding his head when Yukimura glanced at him.

Yukimura smiled softened as did his eyes before he closed them, "Alright. Let's plan to go this weekend."

Kirihara nodded his head excitedly, "Yeah, that's only two days from now."

"Alright, so two days from now, we will plan an excursion to Tokyo." Yanagi called.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Atobe Keigo, the Hyotei's buchou, known as the king, while nicknamed the monkey king by the 'prince' himself, sat in his black leather chair, fingers tapping lightly against the cherry oak desk as his eyes scanned the paper laid out before him. With a sigh, Atobe looked up and stared at his team and friends who were lounging around doing their own thing. The only person missing was his best friend Oshitari Yuushi.

Kabaji Munehiro, the second year giant also known as the 'copy-cat' of Hyotei Gakuen, sat on the couch looking bored and expressionless as always, his eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Akutagawa Jirou, Hyotei's sleeping beauty, was lying on the couch Kabaji was sitting on doing what he was known for doing....sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

Mukahi Gakuto, Hyotei's acrobat and half of the known dirty pair, was leaping around and talking loudly with anyone that was listening to him.

Ohtori Choutarou, second half of Hyotei Gakuen's silver pair and known for his super fast serve named, 'the scud serve' was sitting on a chair talking with his doubles partner.

Shishido Ryou, the other half of the Hyotei Gakuen's silver pair, sat beside his partner eating a slice of cake while occasionally nodding at whatever Choutarou was saying or commenting whenever he deemed fit.

Hiyoshi Wakashi, Hyotei's Gekokujou believer, sat on a chair with his arms crossed and eyes filled with boredom while staring around the room before closing all together. He did not see the point of them all coming over to Atobe's place anyways and besides you'd think with Atobe being so rich they would be something to do, but no. Sighing Hiyoshi decided to take a page out of Jirou's book and decided to get some sleep maybe that would lessen the boredom.

Atobe turned and looked out the window...'Yuushi, where are you?'

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

The limo came to a stop outside a pair of iron gates shaped to resemble two huge dogs.

Yuushi stepped out of the limo helping Kagome out as well, before straightening and letting his eyes take in the sight of the majestic looking mansion that stood aways away from the gates surrounded by what appeared to have been a forest.

"Are you safe here....or do you want me to accompany you to your home?" he asked gently.

Kagome was about to say that she was fine and that he could go but her mouth refused to work and her body hurt to even stand.

Yuushi noticed this and reached out a hand to wrap it around her shoulder. Feeling her flinch and start to withdraw, Yuushi quickly calmed her and reassured her that nothing was going to happen, that he was only going to carry her to the house, so she doesn't have to force herself to walk the long distance when she was clearly in pain.

Slowly, tentatively, Yuushi bought Kagome closer to his chest before taking his other hand to scoop it under her knees to hold her bridle style and proceeded towards the gates. "So how do they open?"

As soon as he asked that, a red light shot out from one of the dogs eyes which seem to scan the girl and him, before a mechanical sounding voice spoke the girls name before the gates opened. Walking through the entrance, Yuushi turned his head when the gates were slammed shut behind them.

"They scan for DNA....if you are in the computer you can enter if not an alarm would sound which would alert the guards." whispered Kagome after seeing the confusion and awe in her saviors eyes.

Glancing down, Yuushi smiled with a nod and went to continue but was halted when several males raced out of the house and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing with Kagome?!"

_**.....** _

_This fic is a two shot...._

_Please review and let me know what you think...The last part will be uploaded soon..._

_**xKagi-chanx**_


	2. Kagome and Yuushi pt 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything...unless stated otherwise..._

**Kagome and Yuushi **

**When hearts cry part2...**

Sobs and screams were heard from a room causing the males that were sitting in the family room to cringe, some of the males were crying at the sounds while the others were all solemn looking knowing there was nothing they could do for her.

This was not something that you can tell someone, 'It would be okay', because they knew she wouldn't be okay, no one could be okay after something like that.

A crash was beard before the sound of shattering glass echoed around the silent house, but the males did nothing to stop her from destroying the room that she was occupying.

"Kagome!" whispered one of the males as he wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulder.

"That bastard!" hissed Fuji, his eyes were opened and glittering with murderous intention and that look was mirrored by several other males in the room. "Death was too good for that bastard. He should have suffered more." he clenched his fist.

Yuuta struggled not to cry as the pained sounds that was emitting from his beloved cousin's mouth.

Around the room, many agreements met that statement.

All of a sudden the sounds stopped. Fearing the worst, the boys all jumped to their feet and raced towards the room and slammed open the door only to sigh in relieve. There curled n the bed was Kagome. The room looked as if a hurricane had struck the place.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and gracefully lifted Kagome into his arms and turned to leave the room. Kagome buried into her brothers chest and clung to him tightly.

"Inuyasha, have the maids clean the mess up and see to it that everything in the room is replaced."

Inuyasha nodded his head and went to do what was asked of him.

~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~

~..~..~..~..~_**Two weeks later – Hyotei Gakuen-**_~..~..~..~..~

Atobe Keigo stared at his silent friend with concern. Yuushi was silent and observant of everything and everyone around him but for the last two weeks, he had noticed the tensai's lack of attention during classes and even at practice often times he had to sit Yuushi out because his distractions were going to get him hit with a ball. Hard.

"Yuushi..."

Oshitari Yuushi turned his attention towards his best friend and buchou with a nod of his head, "What is it Keigo?"

"Are you feeling alright. You have not been acting like yourself for the last couple of weeks and I am starting to worry about you."

Yuushi noticed the lack of 'ore-sama' which meant his friend was really worried and inwardly smiled. He and Keigo had been friends since they were children and it was only natural that he would be able to pick up on his changes. "It's nothing Keigo. I just have a lot on my mind. Come let's get to class before we are both late."

Keigo sighed and shook his head before he smirked, "Fine, don;t tell ore-sama, but he will find out one way or another Yuushi."

Yuushi just smiled and walked away from his friend, missing the worry and concern filled stare that the light purple haired boy tossed at him. 'Why won't you tell ore-sama what is bothering you Yuushi.'

Walking into class the tensai and the diva took their usual seats with Oshitari pulling out a music sheet and began writing down words that he had been thinking about for a while now, every since he parted from the young girl almost two weeks ago. He was worried for her and wanted to know how she was doing. He wanted to visit her but his schedule didn't allow him any time to do so.

Keigo glanced at his friend, his blue eyes watching as the tensai's pen flew across the paper he was writing on and wondered for nth time what was troubling his friend so.

A knock on the door caused everyone but Yuushi to look up and wondering who could be knocking on the door. "Come in"

The door slid open allowing a girl who looked to be about 14 maybe 15 enter the class, but the thing that made most of the class gasp was the girl was quiet beautiful, dressed in the Hyotei Gakuen uniform, Keigo had to admit that she made the uniform look good. Most of the girls looked gaudy in it but for some reason the same could not be said about her.

"Hello. You must be the new student, I have been hearing so much about. Class, I want you to meet a transfer student. She is younger than all of you so I expect you to take care of her. " The teacher said before facing Kagome again. "Please introduce yourself!"

"Taishou Kagome..."

At the sound of her name, Yuushi's head snapped upward, the pen in his hand falling upon the tabletop, drawing Keigo's attention to him. 'Yuushi.' he thought as he witnessed the shock and surprise that crossed his face before his expression softened into something that could only be described as relief.

Keigo hummed lightly with a smile, his hand running through his hair, 'A girl huh. Is she what has occupied your thoughts for the last several weeks Yuushi.'

Kagome scanned the students in front of her before they stopped on the male who had helped her those weeks ago. Her eyes widened briefly before they softened a bit when she saw the look of relieve on his face. 'He was worried about me, hm...'

"Alright why don't you sit in the seat in front of Oshitari-san!" called the teacher, "Oshitari-san, please raise your hand."

"No need sensei. I know who you are referring to!" spoke Kagome as she bowed slightly to the teacher before walking down the rows until she was in front of the empty desk in front of Oshitari. She smiled lightly at the blue haired male. "I didn't get to thank you for helping me." Kagome bowed her head. "Thank you very much, Oshitari-senpai."

Yuushi gave a small smile and nodded his head at her. "It was no problem, Kagome-chan. Please call me Yuushi. And I am glad to see that you are doing better."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay....Yuushi-senpai!" she replied taking her seat before looking at a purple haired male who stared at him with his deep blue eyes. Yuushi seem to notice and looked over. "Oh Kagome-chan, this is my best friend Atobe Keigo."

Kagome smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Atobe-san"

Atobe flicked his hair, "Your a friend of Yuushi. Call ore-sama Keigo. Any friend of Yuushi is a friend of ore-sama's as well."

Kagome nodded her head before turning and facing the teacher.

Keigo turned and glanced at Yuushi, 'I need to have a talk with you, before practice. Something is wrong with the girl. She smiles, but her eyes are raining, with pure and unhindered sorrow.' his hands were placed in his infamous 'insight' pose.

~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~

The Hyotei regulars were walking towards a secluded part of the school to have their lunch in relative silence away from all the screaming girls.

Gakuto glanced over at his friend and partner with a worried frown, "Yuushi are you alright?"

"I am fine, Mukahi!" Oshitari replied while pushing his glasses up with his free hand. "Why do you ask?"

Gakuto shrugged and looked towards Hiyoshi who was on his other side. "You have been acting weird since a few weeks ago, that's all."

"Aa...I am sorry about that. Just had a lot of things to think about. I am sorry to have worried you guys...." before Yuushi could continue the sound of soft sobbing was heard causing the group to stop wondering who was crying. Yuushi froze recognizing the sound and took off, the rest of the team following confused, it anyone would be the one to take off like that, it would have been Choutarou with his kind and caring personality not Oshitari.

The group stopped when they saw a small figured curled under the Sakura tree, with the petals flying around giving the sobbing girl an ethereal appearance.

Oshitari approached and keeled down, "Kagome-chan." he whispered.

The sobs came to halt with slight sniffles, "Yuushi-senpai" came the strangled reply before the girl sat up, tears streaming down her face before she threw her arms around the Hyotei's tensai and broke down crying. Yuushi wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her back "Just cry Kagome-chan. Nothing will hurt you again."

Yuushi looked up and met his teammates looks and mouthed the word, 'later' to which they nodded at and sat down.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

~..~..~..~..~.. ~ _**A month later **_..~..~..~..~..~..~

Kagome was standing beside her cousins Syuusuke and Yuuta with the rest of her friends talking with around her, Well most of them were talking while some of them were arguing amongst themselves. But she couldn't help but smile at the people around her. It had been a month since that incident and several weeks since she met and befriended the Hyotei regulars. Though she still had nightmares about that day in the park, and often wake up crying she felt that she was finally beginning to heal as days past and she knew it was thanks to all of her friends but most of her gratitude fell with Yuushi. He had helped her a lot since he found her in the Hyotei garden sobbing. His presence alone seemed to soothe the ache in her heart and mind.

Atobe had decided to throw a party and invited Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku and St. Rudolph. Everyone was having fun. Karaoke was the main attraction and a lot of people went up and sang, people danced. Some people shocked the group speechless when it was discovered that they could sing, -Ryoma and Tezuka – was amongst those that had caused people to become slacked jaws. Well except Fuji and Yukimura who had chuckled at everyones expression, the aforementioned taking pictures for black mail purposes.

The crowd become silent when they saw a new person walk onto the stage, while the Hyotei members smiled. Choutarou and Keigo moved towards the stage while the latter motioning for Ryoma to follow. The Seigaku freshman headed towards the stage and approached the piano and took a seat, while Keigo sat behind the drums, Choutarou picked up the violin.

"I wrote a song, that I wanted to sing for a very special person. I hope you all will like it." Oshitari spoke while picking up his guitar.

The piano being played beautifully was heard first before the drums and violin, than the sounds of the guitar being strummed followed before Yuushi's soft voice pierced the silent room.

_**When you feel the dream is over  
Feel the world is on your shoulders  
and you lost the strength to carry on  
Even though the walls may crumble  
and you find you always stumble through  
Remember never to surrender to the dark**_

Kagome's eyes widened at the words of the song before they slowly softened, she felt a hand grasp her own and turned to be met with Yukimura and Fuji's smiling face, each of there hands were holding hers offering her silent comfort. She turned her head and saw Tezuka and Sanada looking at her with slight smiles of encouragements.

'_**Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end **_

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly**_

Yuushi watched as several of the couples walked onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music while others were swaying to the beat. He was happy that they seemed to enjoy the music that he composed. From the corner of his eyes he saw Fuji offer a hand to his cousin who in turn smiled and allowed the tensai of Seigaku to lead her onto the dance floor.

_**In your head, so many questions  
the truth is your possession  
the answer lies within your heart **_

_**You will see the doors are open  
If you only dare to hope and you**_

_**will find a way to fight  
the fears that kept you down**_

Fuji smiled as he buried his face into his cousins hair. 'Listen closely to the words of the song, Kagome-chan. For they speak the truth, this is just another obstacle that the fates decided to hurl in your way but with the tragic happenings a month ago, the fates also brought you somebody that will love you for you and who will always stand beside you when you need it.'

_**  
'Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end**_

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly**_

Kagome smiled as she tightened her hold on her older cousin. 'Yuushi-kun!' burying her face into Fuji's shoulder, Kagome followed Fuji's lead as she listened carefully to the words of the music while the melody and the soothing voice of the blue haired tensai lulled her, making her feel as if she could fall asleep.

_**Looking at your situation  
there's so much that you can do  
nows the time to make your stand  
this is just an observation  
in the end it's up to you  
the future's in your hands**_

Kagome froze at that before relaxing against Fuji, looking up Kagome turned her eyes towards Yuushi who was staring at her with the same intense look that always seem to be present in his eyes when he looked at her. It was a look that her family and her close friends gave to her but different at the same time.

A soft chuckle was heard causing her to look up at Fuji who had his eyes opened, blue eyes shinning in amusement. "It's called love, Kagome-chan. Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei's tensai is in love with you." he responded after seeing how she was looking at the blue haired kansai.

"Love!" she whispered in turn causing a nod and a brighter smile to be aimed at her courtesy of the Seigaku tensai.

"And you love him too, don't you!" he whispered pulling away, "Go for it, Kagome-chan. And be happy. Oshitari-kun would be good for you." with that said Fuji walked over towards Yukimura who smiled in turn.

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly  
Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly  
Give it time  
Then you'll learn to fly**_

_**Give it time…**_

_**Then You'll learn to Fly**_

Once Yuushi stopped singing and the music came to a halt, the crowd erupted into cheers and screaming. Kagome approached the stage and walked towards Yuushi who turned to stare at her. After a few seconds of standing there, watching each other, Kagome closed the remaining distances and hugged him. Yuushi responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome looked up and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the Hyotei students lips. It was a chaste kiss, a brush of the lips, really, but the meaning was not lost upon the man with 1000 techniques as he smiled and tightened his hold upon the younger girl, resting his chin upon her head.

It was a heinous act that brought them together, It was fate that he found her in her time of need but it will be love that'll bind them. He loved her and he knew she felt the same by her previous action. He also knew he would have to take things slowly but he had all the time in the world, after all he intended to make this forever. And even death will not separate them for if she should ever left this world, he would follow her into the next.

"You'll learn to fly, Kagome-chan. Don't be afraid to spread your wings. I will be there to catch you if you fall." he whispered

Kagome smiled and tightened her hold around the blue haired teen and nodded her head, 'The things that happen when hearts cry.' she thought silently.

'

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_**End part 2 of When hearts cry**_~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

_Hope you guys like it...._

_I want to thank those who reviewed....so thanks....._

_Request are accepted as well so feel free to drop a request in a review....And if able I will write it...._

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Kagome and Ryoma pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kagome of Inuyasha nor the characters of PoT, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. and Takeshi Konomi. respectively. Nor do I own the song Halo, it belongs to Beyonce

**Summary:**_ Echizen Ryoma is not acting like his regular self. The regulars are worried for their baby boy. What could be bothering him. _

_**This story is a dedication fic to **_ANIMELUVER2008 _**hope you like it....**_

.

.

.

.

Ryoma leaned against the fence, his eyes hidden beneath the rim of his white fila cap, lips drawn in a small frown and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black school pants. All in all he looked like his usual self but for the people who knew the prince, knew that something was troubling the younger boy and because of his reserve and stand-offish personality, the regulars knew he wasn't about to go and tell them his problems so they could go and help him.

Seigaku's acrobatic turned to stare at the younger male with a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips, his worry for the baby of the team apparent as he turned to look at his best friend who was standing beside him, "Ne, Fujiko-chan?"

"Saa...What is Eijiko-chan?" Fuji returned with a smile, upon seeing his best friends pout, his smile widened. Really Eiji was just so cute sometimes.

"It's ochibi-chan..." Eiji trailed off and turned to look back in the direction there youngest friend was standing his back faced towards them so they couldn't see his face. Fuji turned towards the said person and the smile he wore dimmed a bit. Yes he had noticed that the usually bratty and stubborn boy was more solemn lately. And no one knew the reason for it

Momoshiro who was walking past heard the last part and looked at the red head, "What's wrong with Echizen?": he questioned a bit too loudly which earned him the attention of the rest of the regulars, sans the one person they were speaking about.

Echizen Ryoma remained oblivious to the going ons as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Oishi rushed over, "What's going on? Is something with with Echizen-kun?" he questioned turning his green eyes towards the smaller boy and was about to walk over when Eiji latched onto his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What's going on here/ Why aren't you guys practicing?" called Tezuka crossing his arms, his stern glare focused on the group. Kaidoh, Taka and Inui beside him. "And what is this about Echizen."

Eiji shrugged and looked at the hunched form of their ochibi, "I think someone or somethings been bugging him.

The rest of the regulars turned and stared at the boy in question. And yes indeed there was definitely something wrong with their baby boy. The thing is, what.

What was troubling him?

~..~..~..~..~

As the days went on the regulars, -well everyone really, including the teachers - knew something was seriously wrong with the boy for one he was not snarky or arrogant did not fall asleep during his class -this is what caused the teachers to worry - and he did not even say his famous line, 'mada mada dane' after beating an opponent, He just turned and calmly left the courts to go sit under a tree, as per usual, and upon lying down he would close his eyes. They didn't know if he was sleeping or just resting his eyes.

His actions even worried people from other schools, but none as much as one Atobe Keigo who had come strutting up to the courts in all his haughtiness a few days ago, sprouting off his 'Ore-sama has decided to grace you plebeians with his ever astonishing presence' and 'Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na...' speech and almost had a heart attack when no 'Urusai saru-sama, no one wants you here, go away' retaliation from the brat prince was heard. He had demanded to know what was wrong with the brat and when they told him they didn't know he had commanded them to find out and so they could fix him.

It was going on five weeks now.

~..~..~..~..~

Momoshiro growled. "This is ridiculous. Let's just confront Echizen about this change in his attitude so that we can help him. He obviously is not getting better. It looks like things had gotten worse."

The team agreed with Momoshiro on that. Though Echizen's tennis was still as superb as it has always been it was his change in personality and demeanor is what worried the group.

Oishi was just about to look for there baby boy when the boy in question just so happened to have stepped foot inside the court. But something was different about him.

"Oi Echizen!" yelled Momoshiro

Ryoma turned, a familiar smirk tilting his lips and a fire that had been missing from his eyes was back and reignited. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai. No need to shout. I can hear you just fine."

"Ochibi, your back, nya" cried Eiji as he ran and latched onto the youngest regular. "We were so worried about you ochibi-chan!"

Ryoma was about to tell his Eiji-senpai to let go before his Momo-senpai can running over and trapped his head in a head lock, further hindering his ability to breathe.

"Grrroooofff" the boy groaned and whizzed out from both of senpai's choke hold.

The other regulars smiled, well Kaidoh hissed, Tezuka stared, Inui nodded his head and began scribbling in his notebook about what, who knows.

"Echizen, it seems you are feeling better now." called Oishi walking over and prying his partner and his kohai of the baby of the team.

Ryoma turned his head to look at Oishi and nodded his head with a small smile on his lips, "Aa, sorry for worrying you. I just had a lot on my mind. I am fine now, thanks." he said adjusting his cap before walking off.

"Saa...first his a sulking brat and now his a happy brat....something is really wrong with our baby." Fuji's voice was heard causing the team to turn and stare at him. "Where is our arrogant and cocky brat"

Inui hummed softly and scribbled something in his notebook before he snapped it shut.

"Inui, what is it?" asked Taka

"It is 99.99% that Echizen-kun is in love and a 1% that it is something not at all related to that."

"In love!" exclaimed Momo and Eiji while staring at Inui before turning their attention to Ryoma was bouncing a tennis ball against the frame of his racket.

"Ochibi!" yelled Eiji running towards the younger boy with Momoshiro right behind him, the rest of the team behind them.

"Who is it? Who are you in love with Echizen? Is it Ryuuzaki's granddaughter?" questioned Momo with a smile before ruffling the dark head. "It must be her, yes it must."

Ryoma looked up with a questioning gaze, "Who? Ryuuzaki-sensei has a granddaughter?"

The regulars sweat dropped at the response and stared at the boy weirdly before amused chuckles broke free, well Tezuka's lips twitched. They should have known, Ryoma had never paid attention to anyone or anything except tennis, his teammates, his tennis opponents, Kurapin and ponta. And if their boy wonder was indeed in love with someone that person had to play tennis, and play it good to have gained the boys attention.

The question was who.

The regulars turned when they heard cat call. They had just stepped out of the clubroom, dressed in their school uniform and planning to go and eat dinner at the Kawamura sushi restaurant when they heard the whistles.

Each of their eyes widened in surprise when they saw a girl about twelve, standing a ways away, head turning from side to side as if she was looking for someone. She was dressed in a silver and light blue mid-thigh length dress and matching knee length boots. Her hair was raven black in color but held a dark blue undertone and fell in soft waves down her back to rest at her hips. And when her head turned in their direction they saw her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-silver, and almond in shape. She had a small nose, full light pink lips. High cheekbones and elegantly shaped brows.

The regulars were stunned into silence when a smile blossomed across the girls lips as her eyes glanced in their direction before she ran towards them.

Ryoma smiled and took several steps forward which gained his friends attention. They watched as he rose his arms just in time to catch the girl who had literally flown straight into their baby's arms.

"Ryo-chan. I missed you. When Nan-ji-chan and Rin-baa-san told me that you were depressed lately, I told my brother that I was coming to Japan to visit with you. So here I am." the girl said with a smile as she tightened her hold on the 'prince of tennis'.

Ryoma buried his face into the raven tresses. "I heard. Inu-nii-san told me that you were coming last night,"

Kagome pouted as she released the slightly taller boy, "Mou, Inuyasha. It was suppose to be a surprise"

The Seigaku regulars stared in slight shock, surprise marring their expression. This was a new side to their baby boy, Never before had they seen the boy, so...his age...for the first time since they meant boy wonder, they actually believed he to be twelve and not older.

Ryoma smiled, "I was surprised when I heard you were coming here. And happy." he whispered raising a hand to caress the girls cheeks. "I missed you as well...Kagome."

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around Ryoma who just released a breathy chuckle before wrapping his own arms around the smaller girl. Someone clearing there throat was heard causing the two first years to turn.

Ryoma tugged at his cap, while Kagome just continued to smile as she waved towards the group. "Hi!"

"Hoi! Hoi! Who are you? Are you ochibi-chan's girlfriend, nya?" asked Eiji bouncing over. "Oh my name is Kikumaru Eiji, nya and that's my doubles partner Oishi Shuichirou, his also known as Seigaku's mama." he added with a grin.

"Eiji!" protested Oishi as a pink tinge dusted his cheeks.

Kagome giggled, "Don't worry, I got a thorough description of each of you!" the smile that formed on her lips and the gleam that flickered in her eyes caused the group to unconsciously take a step back while shooting glances towards Fuji who also wore a smile.

"Saa...ne, what did Ryoma tell you about us?"

"You must be Fuji Syuusuke, Seigaku's creepy smiling tensai who is a good tennis player but has no motivation to play serious."

"Saa..." Fuji opened his eyes and glanced at Ryoma who had turned his head away from his direction.

Kagome turned and looked at the bouncing red head. "Of course Kikumaru Eiji, Seigaku's hyperactive catlike acrobatic tennis player who is really childlike at times. Oishi Shuichirou, Seigaku's mother hen. Ryoma says that you are constantly worrying about your team members making sure everyone is alright. And together you make up the Seigaku's famous golden pair."

"Nya" called Eiji as he glomped his partner. "What else did ochibi tell you?"

"Yeah, what else did the brat Echizen tell you?" called Momoshiro while Kaidoh hissed, telling his fellow second year to shut up. With a twitch to his brows, Momoshiro turned and yelled at his rival which caused another fight to break out.

Oishi and Taka was about to stop the two but stopped when they heard a giggle, everyone turned towars the girl and saw that she had an arm wrapped around Ryoma's waist, her chin resting on his arm and her other hand covering her mouth. While Ryoma had one arm draped around the girls shoulder, the other in his pocket and a smirk on his lips.

"Ah, you must be Seigaku's dog and monkey pair" Kagome snickered "Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi"

"**NANI!"** came the twin yells while the rest of the regulars broke out in laughter, well Tezuka smiled, and Fuji chuckled.

"Saa...she seems really interesting, ne Tezuka?" smiled Fuji

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou!"

Fuji chuckled at the typical response before nodding "Hai"

* * *

**Well the ends the first part...Hope you guys like it....**

**Reviews are apprecialed...And request are accepted...**

**xKagi-chanx**


	4. Kagome and Ryoma pt 2

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**Part Two**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Kagome ignored the outburst with a snicker and watched from the corner of her eyes has the dunk smash player visibly sulked while the snake shot player hissed with a harsh scowl. They were standing aways a way from the group having been sent on laps by the captain for fighting.

"Why did you name them the dog and monkey pair?" chuckled Fuji. The girl was quite amusing.

Kagome shrugged, "They looked like a dog and a monkey!" she whispered so the two in question wouldn't hear. "No offense though."

Eiji laughed and bounded over towards them, wrapping his arms around Ryoma who grunted but didn't bother saying anything. "I like your girlfriend, ochibi-chan. She's funny!"

Ryoma tugged at his cap while Kagome continued to smile before turning her attention back towards the group and naming the last three as "Inui Sadaharu, Seigaku's data man' 'Seigaku's powerhouse Kawamura Takashi' and 'Seigaku's buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu'.

Fuji hummed and tapped his chin with a smile, "Saa...does that mean, Ryo-chan and Kago-chan are dating?" his question caused everyone to look at him before they turned their attention towards the two in question. They were also curious/

"Aa" Ryoma glanced at his senpai's before looking at the raven haired girl who was still smiling "We are. Kagome and I have been a couple for several months before I moved to Japan." he responded.

"Nani!"

Kagome chuckled at the shocked expressions marring the regulars faces as she wrapped an arm around Ryoma's waist and leaned into his side. Ryoma smirked at his senpai-tachi shocked expression before he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Saa...surprises never cease, with one Echizen Ryoma" smiled Fuji as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his black pants.

"I can't believe the brat has got a girlfriend before any of us, I can't." whined Momoshiro.

Kaidoh turned his head to the side and hissed, 'who would want to date a peach butt idiot like you anyways.' which Momoshiro to growl and retaliate with, 'what did you say mamushi, you wanna fight!' while stomping towards his rival and fisting his hand around the collar of Kaidoh's shirt. And before things could gt violet Oishi rushed forward and pulled Momo back.

"Stop it you to, honestly. Must you always fight. And in front of a girl, no less. Shame on you!" scolded Oishi, while everyone else, minus Tezuka, snickered, chuckled or smirked at the rivals.

Eiji turned his attention back towards Ryoma and Kagome who was whispering softly to each other, ignoring the group. Eiji watched as Ryoma smiled softly before he leaned over and kissed the girls forehead lightly. Hearing a slight clicking sound, Eiji turned his attention towards his best friend whose smile had widened as he slipped his camera back into his bag.

"Nya, Fujiko!" the call had caused the rest of the group, minus the two love birds, to look towards the red head.

Fuji hummed and looked over at his best friend, "What is it Eijiko?" smiled Fuji

"Can I have a copy, nya?" Eiji bounced over and wrapped his arms over the brunette's shoulder.

Chuckling Fuji nodded his head, "I will make copies for everyone. I think the whole team deserves to have a piece of this rate treasure, don't you?"

Eiji nodded his head enthusiastically, "Uh huh."

"What's going on? What are the both of you talking about?" asked Oishi

Eiji grinned and released his hold on his best friend to bounce over towards his double partner and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Nya, Oishi, look look. Ochibi and Nyanko-chan are so cute together, don't you think?"

The group turned and looked at the two twelve year olds and nodded their heads unconsciously. The two did look good together. And this was the first time they had ever seen their baby boy look so...not guarded.. child-like...

"ii data..." Inui adjusted his glasses and started scribbling something into his notebook before he looked over towards Fuji, "Is that the picture, Eiji was asking you about?"

Fuji nodded his head, and opened his eyes a bit. "So everyone wants a copy, yes."

Many agreements were voiced, a hiss and a nod.

"Oi, senpai-taichi?"

The group turned their attention towards their baby and his girlfriend , curious. "What is it, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma scowled at the name and was about to tell Fuji not to call him that when he stopped himself from saying those words, he knew it would be a waste of time, after all Fuji never listens to what people say and he will do whatever it is that he pleases. So there was no use in telling Fuji otherwise. You would only be wasting your time.

Fuji smiled widely as if knowing what the little prince was thinking.

"Kagome wants to know if you guys want to go to a restaurant opening. Only a few other people are being invited. Her older brother was invited so she wants to know if you want to go with us."

Kagome nodded her head, "It's a small congratulatory party. The people who were invited are the people who had help fund the place and whoever else the owner is inviting.. So the only known family going will be the Atobe family who mentioned that his son was going to bring his teammates slash friends, the Yukimura family whose son was also going to be bringing his teammates slash friends, there will also be some other people. And the last being my brother and I. I wanted to invite Ryoma...but I extend the invite to you as well. It should be fun. And they'll be entertainment and free food."

"Free food!" exclaimed Momoshiro. "I'm going, I'm going!"

"You and food, really Momo-chan!" Eiji grinned shaking his head, "But I want to go to...there is no way in hell I am going to let that kangaroo hold this over my head."

"Kangaroo...???" Kagome tilted her head to the side, "What does a kangaroo have to do with this."

"Mukahi Gakuto is a friend of Atobe Keigo, the Atobe's son. Eiji and Mukahi are rivals."

"Oh I see. Kangaroo is a nickname of sorts like Ryoma calling Atobe a monkey king." Kagome nodded

"Okay so if you are all coming, than meet at the front of the street court stairs and I will pick you guys up before heading over towards the restaurant."

With nods the group walked off. Kagome and Ryoma heading towards the temple.

* * *

Once the shock of having Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku under the same building, the teens had all settled themselves around the table, eating. When the owner of the restaurant had walked onto the stage set out for the entertainment.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out. And by request, mine to be more specific. I have asked the daughter of a close friend of mine to sing for all of you and she has agreed. Now please be kind and courteous to her, she's only twelve and it takes a lot of nerve to stand up in front of people to sing. But she does have the lovelies voice I have ever heard so I know you will have no problem with that."

Hearing that Ryoma turned and looked at Kagome who was sitting beside him with a wide smile on her lips as sh winked at him. Seeing Ryoma looking toward Kagome the Seigaku regulars had the a feeling Kagome was the one who was going to sing.

"So please welcome, Taishou Kagome/"

Kagome stood up and headed towards the stage dressed in a while knee length dress and white knee length boots. A silver ribbon held her hair at mid back while the rest of her hair trailed down to rest at her hips.

"Kagome-chan is such a lovely girl. I don't see what she sees in a brat like you, Echizen Ryoma." called Atobe Keigo as he took a dainty sip of his punch, dark blue eyes staring transfixed upon the younger girl.

Ryoma glared at the arrogant diva for his comment.

"Now, now Atobe-san...I would appreciate it if you do not speak rudely about Ryo-chan beside our baby and Kag-chan are really quite cute together. And they have known each other longer than you have known her." smiled Fuji but with by the menacing glint in his blue eyes it was easy to see Fuji was not pleased.

Atobe turned and opened his mouth but paused when Kagome's voice filled the room.

"Hello. Like Tanaka-san said, I did promise him I would sing a song for all of you so...I am going to sing something I wrote a while ago. It's for a very special person in my life. He changed my life the day I met him. And well yeah...so I hope you all enjoy, especially you Ryo-chan." Kagome smiled towards her boyfriend.

Ryoma blushed while his senpai's chuckled at him or cat called.

_**Halo-Beyonce**_

_Remember those walls I built; _

_Well baby there tumbling down. _

_And they didn't even put up a fight. _

_They didn't even make up a sound._

Blue-silver eyes connected with golden-brown as the owners shared a smile. Kagome turned her head in the direction where her older brother sat and watched as hardened amber gold eyes softened as they looked at her and her smile widened.

_I found a way to let you in _

_But I never really had a doubt _

_Standing in the light of your halo _

_I got my angel now._

Fuji hummed as he leaned his chin upon his open palm and turned his head to the side, blue eyes opening to gaze at the first year whose eyes seem content to watch the female on the stage. A soft smile graved his lips. "Ne, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma looked over at his senpai and nodded his head to show he was listening.

_It's like I've been awakened _

_Every rule I had you breakin' _

_It's the risk that I'm takin' _

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

"Was she really as closed off as her song suggest she was?"

Ryoma turned his head to gaze at the angel singing on the stage and nodded his head silently, knowing the everyone else was listening as well. "Yeah. She had some trust issues when we first met. Kagome, she was more aloof and closed off then I was. She purposely pushed people away from her."

"Why?" asked Eiji "She seems so open now, nya?"

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

"It's because people can't always be trusted"

Everyone turned towards the person who had just spoken.

Yukimura...

_You're everything I need and more_

_it's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away  
_

Ryoma slanted a glance at the Rikkai captain before nodding curtly at his answer. "Yeah. Kagome told me once that when she was still in grade school she had friends and was open and friendly to everyone. But she found out that the people around her and those that had called themselves her friends was only her friends because she brought them things. Because she was rich. She said it had hurt when she found that out so to protect herself she wore a mask of cold indifference and pushed everyone away from her to save herself"

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Kagome glanced in her boyfriends direction who was talking to his senpai's but she could tell that he was also watching her from the corner of his eyes and she smiled. The fading light of the sun shone through the window behind him casting a halo-like glow around him.

_Hit me like a ray of sun _

_Burning through my darkest night _

_You're the only one that I want _

_Think I'm addicted to your light._

"The first time I saw Kagome, she was sitting in the back of the class, her head turned so she was staring out the window. Everyone stayed away from her because of how detached she looked. The teacher was the only one I have ever seen her talk to. But one day I happened across her during a break,she was sitting against a pillar with her legs were drawn towards her chest and her head was down, forehead touching her knees." Ryoma turned his head to look at Kagome. "She was crying."

The group all looked at the small girl who was smiling and singing without a care.

_I swore I never fall again _

_But this don't feel like falling _

_Gravity can't forget _

_To pull me back to the ground again._

"It took months before Kagome opened up to me. Told me of her past and why she pushed people away. I was her first real friend and she was mine." Ryoma whispered sighing. "She often joked that I was her angel but I think it's the other way around."

_it's like I've been awakened _

_Every rule I had you breakin' _

_It's the risk that I'm takin' _

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

"You guys haven't known each other more than a year or so, right. It's surprising how close you two were able to get, considering she had trust issues." called Oishi "But I'm glad that you met her, Ryoma-kun, and taught her that people can be trusted to not use her for her wealth."

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away._

The group nodded at that.

"Who would have thought someone like the brat would be the one Kagome would trust. Him being so cocky, arrogant and not to mention a brat!" Atobe sniffed though even he had to admit the brat and Kagome did look good together.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

Shishido scoffed, "Like your one to talk Atobe, you are just as arrogant and cocky as the brat of Seigaku!"

Atobe glared at him for the comment, "That's 500 laps at tomorrows practice, Shishido."

Shishido scowled and glared when a triumph smirked graced the diva's lips.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Kagome jumped off the stage and walked over towards her boyfriend and hugged him.

_You're everything I need and more_

_it's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Ryoma buried his face into the crook of Kagome's neck while wrapping arms around her waist.

The group, well minus the stoic people and Atobe, cooed at the sight the two made. Eiji, Gakuto, Kirihara, Momoshiro, Jirou and Marui being the loudest. Oishi and Ohtori smiled softly at the sight.

_I can feel your halo halo halo,  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

Cheers rang out around the room but they went unknown to the two young couple who were still hugging. Fuji and Yukimura chuckled simultaneously causing their friends to shiver.

Kagome turned hr head and smiled at the group, "Tanaka-san said his restaurant has a small garden near the back, do you guys want to check it out?"

Nods and shouts of agreement was her only answer as Kagome pulled Ryoma to his feet and led the group outside.

As soon as they made it outside the group wondered around while almost all of them Fuji smiled as he turn to watch the two younger teens. His eyes shot open in surprise and shock before he grabbed his camera that he brought with him for moments like these...and _click. _

With a chuckle Fuji walked away, to admire the picture. "Saa...I wonder what his fan club will say if they ever saw this picture...what shall I call it...? Fuji whispered as he held is phone in his hand.

"What is that Fujiko-chan?" called Eiji bounding over towards his best friend and wrapped his arms around him as he peered at the picture on the screen and gasped in shock, eyes wide. His voice caused the rest of the Seigaku team to walk over to see what the tensai was up to and ended up with the same expression as Eiji, well Tezuka's eyes widened.

There on the screen of the camera was a picture of Ryoma with his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, his eyes were soft filled with what could only be described as love while Kagome's mirrored his own expression, while her arms were wrapped loosely around the prince's neck. Both lips were pulled back in small smiles that spoke of how much they cared for each other. And behind the two, the sky was painted pink, purple and orange.

"Beautiful" smiled Oishi.

Inui nodded his head, "Ii data, Fuji's talent in photography are to be commended. A truly lovely shot, Fuji."

"Can't expect nothing less from the tensai Fuji Syuusuke, you can't, ne mamushi?"

"Ffsshhu...don't call me that Momoshiri....ffsshhu..." hissed Kaidoh bit he agreed that the photo was nicely taken.

Momoshiro twitched at the name but before he could argue he caught the silent threat the Tezuka posed when his glasses glinted ominously. It was a silent warning that entailed if they were to continue they would be running many..many laps tomorrow for practice.

The Seigaku regulars turned to look at there baby and watched as the prince leaned down and lightly placed his lips upon Kagome's.

Fuji smiled as they walked off to look for Hyotei and Rikkaidai leaving their little prince to spend time with his princess. "I think I will call it...An Angels touch!"

_**End...**_

_I am sorry it came a bit different than it was suppose to since I uploaded the wrong first part...so I had to change part two around...I hope it came out good, though...and I hope all of you, especially you Ani-chan enjoyed this two shot..._

_For those of you who reviewed thanks...and for those who didn't...well, like Ryoma would say, your all still **mada mada dane**_...._jodan, jodan...heh...but please review...and I do accept request so feel free to leave one..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	5. Kagome and Atobe

**Atobe x Kagome**

**Title:** A Christmas wish

* * *

Atobe sighed while nursing a glass of egg nog. It was an hour till Christmas and the party has been going for nearly six hours now. Glancing at the crowd he saw several people dressed in red and white and some went with green and white. Shaking his head, a small smirk graced his lips before he turned away to look out the window. Watching as the snow fell gently outside.

He had decided to throw the party for three reasons.

The first reason was it was Christmas Eve, the birthday of the famed prince of tennis. It was his sixteenth birthday after all. So after celebrating his birthday with his family and friends, being the Seigaku team. Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku regulars headed towards the Atobe mansion for the christmas party.

The Second reason was because he wanted to spend the beginning of the holidays with his closer friends/teammates, rival/friends and the other group of tennis players. It was Christmas anyways, the time for giving and what better way than to have the plebians be in awe at his prowess and generosity.

The last reason was because he wanted to introduce the love of his young life to everyone. Since this will be her first time in Japan since she was eight. And the only other person beside him that would know her was Kabaji, and the Oshitari cousins.

But even they didn't know that the young girl that they use to tease and hang out with had become his girlfriend. No one that knew them suspected anything regardless of the fact that they spent so much time together whenever they could. Nope, they all thought that the two were just best friends.

So naive.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he rose the glass cup to his lips and took a sip of liquid inside. A while ago, he had gotten a call saying that his girlfriend could not make it before Christmas because of flights being delayed for storm alerts.

He was really upset that he wouldn't be able to spend the holiday with her. It would be the first since they became a couple. He usually went to America but this year she wanted to come to Japan to celebrate it and reunite with the Oshitari cousins, Kabaji and meet everyone that he was associated (read: friends, though if asked, it would be denyed) with.

* * *

A group huddled near the refreshment table, staring at the host of the party and talking amongest themselves.

"I wonder why Atobe-buchou is so down, today. It is Christmas eve, and in an hour it would be Christmas day." a red headed boy said.

"Saa...I am inclined to agree with Gakuto." called Fuji as he turned his head to a blue haired teen. "Oshitari, you knew Atobe the longest. What do you suspect to be wrong with him?"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses and shrugged his shoulder,"Keigo is hardly ever this way and the only time he is..."Oshitari trailed off, understanding shone in his eyes,

"Is.." prodded everyone

"Hm, Atobe is probably all depressed because he won't be able to visit Kagome, this year, ne Yuushi?" called Kenya taking a sip from his cup.

Atobe might think that he was clever but he could not fool the three people who was closest to him. They knew the young heir always went to New York to visit Kagome during Christmas' that was why he was never present during the Christmas feast that were thrown on the evenings of December 25, by Atobe Keisuke.

Not even his parents knew the real reason why he always dissapeared a day before Christmas and would stay gone until after the New Years celebration. They just thought he went off to one of their cottages or something.

Oshitari Yuushi nodded his head at what his cousin said. "That is right, Kenya."

"Whose Kagome?" Asked Ohtori tilting his head to the side.

"A childhood friend of ours. She was the heiress to a multi million dollar corporation much like Atobe himself which would attest to how much the two had in common and why they became such close friends. Of course before the friendship, they had never gotten along. Atobe use to make fun and tease Kagome constantly. Kagome would retaliate by calling him a over grown monkey and how he should return to the zoo from which he came from" Yuushi and Kenya chuckled at that as did the rest of the group.

A soft sounding 'uisu' were heard

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane. Someone else called the monkey king a monkey."

Yuushi nodded while adjusting his glasses, "Yes, and that could be a reason why Keigo was annoyed by you at first. You reminded him of Kagome a lot, now that I think about it. And with you taking to calling him a monkey whenever you were given an opportunity, only worsened his annoyance but at the same time, your personality could also be the reason why Keigo seems fond of you."

Ryoma snorted at that.

"Kagome always came over to the Atobe's mansion to spend Christmas eve with the Atobe's. It has been like since they became friends. But when she moved to America several years back, Keigo took it upon himself to see her. He never made the effort to hide what he did, but no one paid too much attention to take into account that a boy about eleven was going to New York, by himself."

"Heh, that sounds like something that monkey will do." commented Ryoma.

"Yeah. Earlier in the week, I over heard Keigo saying that Kagome was suppose to come to Japan this year, for a change. Said that she wanted to meet his friends, and that she missed Japan." Yuusji shook his head.

Kenya placed his cup on the table, "So her not being here must have meant that the storm was so bad that her flight is being delayed till further notice." Kenya shook his head. "And now Atobe is depressed. At his own party."

"A female friend...Maa, ne..." Fuji smiled, while he rubbed his chin. 'interesting. it sounds like Atobe and this 'firend' are more than just 'friends.'

~..~..

Midnight struck and as it did a knock was heard on the door causing everyone to turn and face the door wondering who it was that could be here, so late. The butler opened the door and seeing who was standing there, he quickly stepped aside and allowed the cloak figure passage.

Atobe walked over to see what was going on, while everyone else crowded around. A hand escaped the confines of the cloak pulling it open and stripping it off. Holding it out, the butler took it and stepped away.

The males gaped at the person that was revealed. Dressed in a mid thigh length red dress with white marabou trim, and a white laced bodice. On her hands were white gloves that stopped at her elbows. On her feet here red knee length boots with white trimmed around the top and white laces. On her head tilted sideways was the traditional Santa hat. Black hair tinged dark blue trailed past her shoulder and rested against her waist. Her eyes was a beautiful shade of blue that looked to be dusted in silver.

The girl was quite beautiful and she made one very sexy looking Santa baby.

A smile graced her lips as she spotted the person she was looking for. Walking forward, the boys parted a way for her.

"Keigo" came a soft purring voice as Kagome neared the Atobe heir.

Snapping out of his shock Atobe handed his drink towards Kabaji who was beside him and closed the distance between them.

"Kagome" he whispered wrapping his arms around the petit girl. "Your here!"

"Of course I am. I told you I would be. Besides I predicted the storm and had taken a flight to Japan yesterday. I spent most of the day resting at home. I had one of the workers tell you that I would be delayed to better surprise you. After all, what fun would it be if you had been expecting me." Kagome grinned.

"Kagome!" called Kenya as he broke free of the crowd and hugged the younger girl.

WIth a small smile Kagome returned the hug. "Hello Ken-kun"

Kenya chuckled pulling away allowing Yuushi to embrace her next. "How have you been, Kagome?"

"I have been quite fine, Yuushi. And you?" she asked returning the hug. "Fine, as well." he whispered letting go.

Nodding her head, Kagome turned and grinned when she saw Kabaji. "Hey Kabaji" she waved walking over towards his and hugging the taller male, who nodded and returned the hug.

Kagome was than introduced to the rest of the Hyotei regulars, and than towards the Shitenhouji ones before meeting Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, St. Rudolf and the other teams present.

Atobe watched as Kagome seemed to get along quite well with the Seigaku regulars. She was smiing and laughing along with Eiji and Momoshiro well they talked about whatever it was that they were talking about. He saw that even Ryoma and Tezuka were engaging in the conversation that the group was having.

A little after one the group began leaving and soon the only people that remained in the room was the Hyotei regulars who were going to spend the night at the Atobe mansion and Kagome.

Walking towards the window, Kagome wrapped her arms around Atobe's waist, lying her head in the middle of his back.

Turning around, Atobe wapped his arms around her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss upon her head. "Merry Christmas, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Keigo"

* * *

_The end. _

_Hope you like it..._

_This is dedicated to Ani-chan, I hope she has fun on her vacation. _

_xKagi-chanx_


	6. Friendship mostly

**Thrill pair, KagomexTezuka...**

**Title:** A Birthday celebration

* * *

Ryoma sighed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. He could not believe this was happening. Had no one, not even his closest friends remembered what today was. With a frown (read: pout) Ryoma leaned against the bridge and glanced around at the sight of couples walking around, hands clasped gently with their significant other, smiles on their lips as they looked at each other.

A scoff escaped his lips before he turned his back towards the railing and leaned his head up to stare at the sky, watching as the powder like white substance drifted to the ground.

He didn't know how long he had been like that but the sound of hurried steps and the crunching of snow heading in his direction forced boy wonder to look towards the person making there way over. He blinked and stared at the girll, in shock.

"Hey Ryoma!"

"Kagome, what are you doing here? Where's that monkey king, surely he didn't let you out of his sight!"

Kagome smiled, "Keigo went to pick something up. I saw you standing over here and decided to see what you were doing...alone..." Kagome glanced at Seigaku's pillar "On your birthday, nonetheless." she whispered bringing her hands out from behind her back to reveal a light golden brown wrapped box with 'Happy Birthday' written in silver glitter, and placing it within Ryoma's hands.

Ryoma was shocked that someone had remembered and it was the monkey kings sister at that. He was happy someone had remembered which is a surprise seeing as he had only meet her six months ago. "How did you know?"

"Secret." Kagome winked and turned when she heard her brothers voice. "Keigo!"

Atobe walked over, a purple box in his hand. "Here brat, be awed that ore-sama remembered what day it was today and had picked something out for you."

Kagome elbowed her brother, "Be nice, Kei!"

Keigo grunted and thrust the box into Ryoma's hands. "I saw your Eiji and Oishi earlier, they said to tell you to go to Kawamura's sushi place for a regular meeting. And we can accompany you as well."

"Che, whatever."

"Than let's go. It's freezing out here." Atobe called and turned to head towards the limo with Kagome and Ryoma following behind.

* * *

"Alright, not much time left. Atobe called and said that they have him and they'll be here shortly" called Oishi

"Alright then, let's finish setting the decorations up before they arrive." replied Fuji with a smile.

Everyone nodded and did what was needed.

Ten minutes later the sound of a door being shut was heard, Eiji quickly motioned for everyone to hide.

Kagome turned and glanced at Atobe who gave a small nod of his head giving one back Kagome opened the door and motioned for Ryoma to enter first.

Grunting a bit, Ryoma gave a polite nod and stepped past Kagome and into the dimly lit restaurant and looked around, Kagome and Atobe stepping in after him. "Oi, monkey king. Are you sure the senpai's said to meet here. As youi can see no one is here," grumbled the first year as he made a move to leave but before he could take a step several shout stopped him from moving.

**_"Happy Birthday Ryoma!"_**

**_"Ochibi, Happy Birthday!"_**

**_"Burning! Happy Birthday, Ryoma, Great-O!" _**

"Who gave Taka-san a racket?" called Oishi as he ran to take the 'weapon' away from the power player, with Momoshiro, Eiji and Kaidoh helping.

Tezuka twitched.

Fuji frowned.

Inui hummed.

Atobe flicked his bangs and would have rolled his eyes had he been anyone else except the great 'ore-sama'.

Kagome chuckled at the sight. It was amusing to watch four people try to catch one 'burning' person and stop him from destroying the place.

"Fuji!" called Tezuka

Fuji turned and looked at the captain with a raised brow, "What is it, Tezuka?"

"Did you give Taka-san a racket?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Saa...why would I give Taka-san a racket when I knew he could destroying Ryo-chan's party." was the reply.

Tezuka turned and stared at the dat player. "Inui, you will run 20 laps when practice resumes."

Inui chuckled and nodded while adjusted his glasses.

"Saa...Inui, if Taka-san destroys my Ryo-chan's party. I will shove Kawamura's volcanic sushi down your throat." Fuji smiled at the threat, eyes opening to glare at the data man who gave a slight nod and took a step back.

Eiji seeing Taka had stopped swinging the racket, ran forward and grabbed the racket. "Taka-san" he called pulling the racket away. "Your on fire." he stated falling into a chair.

"Eh. Gomen nasai Minna-san." Taka bowed his head repeatedly.

"It's fine Taka-san." Oishi said patting the sushi chief on the shoulder.

Fuji nodded and walked over towards his boyfriend. "Happy Birthday Ryo-chan!" he whispered wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Ryoma hid the smile threatening to form within Fuji's hair. "Thank you Syusuke." he returned the hug, nuzzling the tensai's neck.

Kagome smiled at the sight, while Atobe turned his head, "That is nice and all, but there is somewhere ore-sama must be." he called whirling on his heels and made to leave. He stopped and glanced at his sister, "coming Kagome?" he knew the answer without even having to ask and it was confirmed when Kagome shook her head.

Nodding Atobe looked towards the stoic buchou, "Tezuka, make sure my sister gets home safely. If evena strand of her hair is out of place ore-sama will..."

Kagome tapped her brother on the shoulder, "Stop threatening Mitsu-kun, Kei-chan."

Keigo sighed, kissed his sisters forehead and walked out of the restaurant. He wanted to spend time with a certain Rikkaidai fuku-buchou.

Shaking her head Kagome flashed an apologetic smile towards the stoic Seigaku buchou. "Sorry about Aniki, Mitsu."

"It's fine." Tezuka responded wrapping an arm around his girlfriends shoulder and kissing her forehead gently.

"Alright. Let's eat!" cheered Momoshiro

Fuji nodded as he guided Ryoma towards the table where the food was displayed.

Ryoma looked around the room and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the group.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were fighting. Oishi was trying to get Eiji to sit still before he choked on his food. Inui and Taka was talking to each other not to far from where Momoshiro and Kaidoh were arguing.

Tezuka and Kagome were sitting in a booth together, with Kagome leaning against the buchou's chest, his arms wrapped around her as they ate and talked softly amongest each other. A soft smile graced Tezuka's lips at whatever Kagome just said.

As for Fuji...Ryoma smiled softened as he turned his golden gaze towards his boyfriend who was calmly eating his wasabi sushi, a smile on his lips. As if feeling him staring, blue eyes opened and looked at him. Fuji leaned forward and Kissed Ryoma lightly. "Daisuke da yo Ryo-chan!"

This was the best birthday he ever had.

"Daisuke da yo, Syusuke."

* * *

_Bit short, hope you like it nonetheless..._

_The story was suppose to be Ryoma and Kagome but it didn't turn out that way..._

_The next oneshot will be **Kagome and Jirou** and for those of you who wanted a **Kagome and Tezuka** I will write another one since this one could hardly be counted as one..._

_Well reviews are appreciated..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	7. Kagome and Jirou

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT, the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi or the show Inuyasha, it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko._

**_Important Note:_** _For those of you who read **ANIMELUVER2008** fics, she is sorry to inform you all that she won't be able to update any of her fics until her computer gets fixed. She is really sorry and hopes that all of you remain patient until she can update any of her fics. Thank-you!_

**Warnings:** _mention of_ _male x male relationships, OOC-ness. Story takes place before Kanto so Tezuka is still there and Atobe doesn't know Ryoma or how strong he is. The only difference is Jirou is already a fan of Fuji's. _

**Pairing_ : _**_Jirou and Kagome -**Forewarning: **Because people had been pushing for a Jirou and Kagome fic, I had no time to think of a good plot for it and winged it. I might make another one later in compensation and when I have more time to think about a better plot. _

* * *

The Hyotei regulars stood around Atobe and were looking in the direction where Hiyoshi was standing speaking with their sensei. Oshitari cleared his throat and turned towards Atobe, "So what's that about?"

Atobe flicked his bangs, "Like ore=sama will know." he responded placing his fingers on his face in the infamous 'insight' pose "But whatever it is Hiyoshi is adamant about leaving practice early."

Finally after what seemed like hours which was in fact only fice minutes they saw their coach nod and Hiyoshi bowed before running towards the gates. The others shared a glance before turning towards their coach who was staring at them with a frown before he turned his head away, taking that as a dismissal, the rest of the Hyotei regulars ran towards the gates to see why Hiyoshi left.

Arriving at the gates they saw Hiyoshi leaning against the wall, his eyes scanning the crowd. A yell made everyone turn in the direction to see a really pretty girl making her way towards Hiyoshi.

The group gaped when they saw Hiyoshi smile and pulled the girl into his arms, the group turned towards their captain who was frowning with a tick beginning to form on his forehead and made a move to walk over there and pull the two apart but was stopped by Oshitari who placed a hand on Atobe;s shoulder.

"Now Keigo, don't be rash, there could be an explanation for this."

"Than enlighten ore-sama to why his lover is hugging another person, Yuushi." Atobe growled out turning to glare at the tensai of the team, who shrugged.

"She could be a family member, Keigo."

While the Hyotei regulars were conversing they didn't notice Hyoshi and the unknown female had seen them and were making there way towards them.

Ohtori noticed them first and tugged on Shishido's sleeve who glanced at his partner before staring in the direction Ohtori was looking in before he elbowed Gakuto who growled at the hit and turned to glare at the scar head but seeing Shishido not paying attention to him, he followed Shishido and Ohtori's gaze and found Hiyoshi and the girl behind them.

Quickly grabbing Oshitari's arm he pulled the blue haired boy effectively cutting off whatever the Kansai was saying.

"What is it Mukahi?" Oshitari drawled as he turned and glanced at the red head.

Gakuto motioned behind them and Oshitari turned along with Atobe and saw the object of their discussion standing behind them,

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Hiyoshi but before they could say anything he continued. "Never mind, I already knew you'd follow me out of the school." Glancing towards the girl beside him, "This is a friend of mine, Higurashi Kagome. She attended Hyotei Elementary with Ohtori and I." turning towards the boy in question Hiyoshi rose an eye brow "You remember her right. She was the one who hung out with Sesshoumaru-taichou and that brat Inuyasha."

Ohtori smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah. where ever Sesshoumsru-taichou went he would always have a small figure attach to his person. It was cute the way he would always dot on her."

Kagome smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Ohtori-senpai."

Chuckling a bit Ohtori turned towards Shishido who was frowning a bit and grinned, "Kagome is a year younger than us that's why she hadn't joined Hyotei when Hiyoshi and I did. And when she was suppose to attend here, a few months ago, we heard she went left to ttend a school in America with her cousin."

Hiyoshi hummed, "Yeah I was surprise when I got a call from her last night saying she was retunring to Japan and would be joining Hyotei."

"Just her, what about this cousin?" asked Atobe

"He came back a few months ago. He attends Seigaku, said that they have a great team."

"Seigaku great. Don't make ore-sama laugh. That school is not as glorious as Hyotei is." Atobe called flicking his hair.

Kagome frowned. "I met the tennis team, and they aren't as pathetic as you make them out to be, And that's not very nice to put them down when they can easily beat you."

Atobe glowered at that, the only person that could be remotely good enough to beat him was Tezuka and that's only if his arm was 100 percent well which it wasn't so there was no way for a plebeian school such as Seigaku would be able to beat the glorious Hyotei Gakuen.

About to retort Atobe was halted when a loud exclamation was heard and everyone turned to see the usually asleep Jirou, awake and standing beside Kabaji who had been carrying him seconds ago. Jirou's eyes seem to sparkle a bit and the team recognized the look almost instantly. It was the same look he got when he saw Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai or Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku.

It made them all wonder how Jirou knew her, including Hiyoshi.

"SUGOI! Your Higurashi Kagome."

"Senpai" stared Ohtori "Do you know Kagome-chan?"

Jitou nodded excitedly and grabbed his bag, opened it and grabbed a magazine from inside it before holding it up so the group could see it.

Upon noticing the magazine, Kagome blushed a bit with a smile on her lips.

Gakuto reached out and grabbed the issue and scanned the cover which held a picture of the female in front of them dressed in a black turtleneck shirt and white pants. Her hair was left down, the raven tresses glowing blue. Her arm was wrapped around a slightly taller male with a black beanie. Golden eyes seemed to pierce through them. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, a black pants and a red studded belt. A smirk graced his lips.

Shifting his gaze to the side, Gakuto read the words printed their.

_'Echizen Ryoma and Higurashi Kagome, the youngest tennis sensations has stated that they will be leaving America for an unknown period of times. This announcement has devastated their fans who refuse to believe that their prince and princess of tennis will be leaving them...continue on B1'_

"She plays tennis?"

Jirou jumped around in excitement, "She does and she's really good. They call her a princess, but she is commonly referred to as the 'Ace of spades' or just spades." he exclaimed

Gakuto rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No one really knows the real reason behind the nickname. A nosy reporter who had been eavedropping on a conversation between Kagome-chan and her cousin heard the boy call her his little spade. And since that spade was uttered everytime Kagome played a match. It's been adopted into Ace of spades because of her amazing tennis style."

Kagome blinked her eyes wonding how this auburn haired boy knew all of that and now that she thought about it, how did he obtain an American tennis magazine. Shrugging her shoulder, Kagome decided not to question it. She had seen weirder things happen before.

"Wow, has she lost any games?"

"The only known person who defeated her was this boy" Jirou pointed to the male beside Kagome on the magazine. "But it was a close match. But if Kagome hadn't sprained her wrist and had to forfeit the match, the win could have gone either way.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I don't think so. The result would have stayed the same. Echizen Ryoma would still have defeated me, of the I am sure. But it was nice of you to say otherwise."

Jirou scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed.

"Why did you call Hiyoshi to get you. I didn't know you were friends?" asked Ohtori confused. He didn't recall his schoolmate and teammate ever being close to the younger girl.

"I actually ran into Hiyoshi's older brother several days after my return to Japan. I remembered him beung an aquaintance of Sesshoumaru. He was surprised to see me back and asked if I was transferring into Hyotei and when I told him I was, he gave me Hiyoshi's numbe, told me to ask him to be my tour guide." Kagome furrowed her brows "He mentioned something about a narcissitic boy trying to take his brother away and now that I am he would have a taste of his own medicine."

"That is nice of Hiyoshi-san. Though quite out of character for him." murmured Oshitari

Kagome furrowed her brows "Yeah, he was weird though."

"How so??" asked Hiyoshi

"Well he said something really strange. I think he was talking to himself when he said it though. Byt he mentioned something about a narcissitic boy trying to take his brother away and now that I am he would have a taste of his own medicine."

"Aa" Oshitari pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. as he glanced towards his best friend who was fuming but for those who didn't know Atobe as well as he did, they wouldn't be able to see the difference. "Calm down Keigo. Hiyoshi is not going to leave you for Kagome, besides I think Jirou might have a thing for the famous tennis star."

Atobe turned towards the sleeping beauty of Hyotei and had to agree with the blue haired teens statement, Jirou did look to be enamored by the girl.

Turning towards the girl, he scanned her person. He would make sure the girl was worthy of his friend for anyone that does not meet 'ore-sama's expectations is not worthy enough to be graced with his glorious self and the same went for any of his friends.

"Let's go do something tomorrow!" Gakuto exclaimed wrapping an arm through Oshitari's. "We should all hang out and get to know Kagome better, since she will be hanging out with us."

Hiyoshi nodded his head and faced Kagome, "Well you have to ask Kagome if that will be alright, though. She probably have to ask her brothers as were always protective over her."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Well, Sesshoumaru is not here. He left Yesterday for a business trip. Inuyasha is never home it seems. But i told my cousin, I'll hang out with him and his teammates."

"Then what if we tag along as well. We should get use to hanging out together, especially if we are going to be spending so much time in each others company." replied Oshitari pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

"I see no problem with that. I am sure my cousin will mind but he'll ignore you most likely so it doesn't really matter, I guess."

"Then it's decided. Where do we meet up than?" questioned Gakuto

"I was going to meet up with Seigaku at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. But we can meet here tomorrow and than head towards Kawamura's together.'

Jirou bounced around, "That's great. I can't wait to see Fuji again." he called with a smile.

Kagome turned and stared at the auburn haired male a bit now that she was actually she found he was quite adorable really. He had such a childish glow about him. Turning her eyes towards the others and inwardly slapped herself, how could she have spent at least ten minutes with these males and had not noticed how good looking they were.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled and bowed her head, "We were never officially introduced to each other. So before we do anything else, I would like to know each of your names. My name is Higurashi Kagome, though I have been adopted by the Taishou's since I was young."

"Akutagawa Jirou" he grinned.

"Gakuto Mukahi" the red head waved his free hand, the other still linked through Oshitari's.

"Shishido Ryou, and you already know Choutarou, already." nodded the brown haired boy wearing a cap.

Kagome smiled with a nod of her head.

"Oshitari Yuushi and the one standing beside Jirou is Munehiro Kabaji" spoke the blue haired male.

"Usu"

Kagome waved her hand.

"And ore-sama is called Atobe Keigo."

Blinking at the familiar name, Kagome nodded, "The Atobe heir. Aniki told me about you. Well it's nice to meet everyone."

Hiyoshi sighed, "Well you guys can come I guess. I was going to show Kagome-chan around."

Jirou and Gakuto cheered and linked arms with the smaller girl and began pulling her towards the tennis courts first. Behind them Hiyoshi sighed again before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder. "We should get going before Jirou and Mukahi get themselves lost with Higurashi-chan, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu"

Oshitari chuckled as they began to follow the trail Jirou and Gakuto left.

~..~**_Major time skip_**~..~

Nearly a year passed since Kagome's arrival to Japan and the Hyotei and Seigaku team didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by the lack of a relationship between Jirou and Kagome. It was obvious, well it was obvious to everyone except the mentioned two, that they liked each other.

Even the most oblivious of people had seen the attraction, though _he _didn't much appreciate anyone going near his cousin he couldn't deny her her happiness and that was the only reason he was going to help his senpai-tachi get them together.

Fuji grinned when everything settled. "Alright lets hope this will get them to admit their feelings for each other."

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Ohtori glancing towards Shishido who shrugged and wrapped an arm around the younger male.

Oishi nodded his head, "Yeah, what if something goes wrong with the plan? There is a lot of things that could go wrong. What if we read the siggns wrong and Kagome-chan doesn't love Akutagawa-kun in that way. If you haven't noticed Kagome acts the same way with everyone and the only person who gets special attention is Ryoma-kun and that's because they are cousins."

Everyone paused and stared at each other. Oishi brought up a good point. What if Kagome didn'r have those sorts of feelings for the auburn haired boy.

Ryoma crossed his arms and leaned against Tezuka, who wrapped an arm around the smaller boys waist in response, while Fuji who sat on the other side of the Seigaku's wonder boy, smiled his everlasting smile and tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder, "Ne, Ryo-chan, you know your cousin better than anyone else. Does she like Jirou in that way?"

Turning his head away, Ryoma debated whether or not to tell them.

Tezuka allowed a small, barely noticeable, smile grace his lips as his boyfriend pouted. He knew the answer to the question and he knew Ryoma didn't want his cousin dating anyone. Claiming no one was good enough for her.

After a while, Ryoma sighed, making up his mind. He would tell them the truth and if Jirou ever hurt his cousin he would personally see to it that he suffered. With a nod of his head Ryoma stood up and grasp Tezuka and Fuji's hands. "Tell your teammate that should he ever think of hurting my cousin, I will be the least of his worries. He will have to deal with her adoptive brothers as well. they are over protective of Kagome." With that said the three left the restaurant first followed by the rest of Seigaku.

Hyotei blinked at their departure before shrugging it away before standing and leaving as well.

~..~**_Next Day!!_**~..~

Jirou leaned against the chair and yawned, "When are they coming Kei?" asked Jirou

"Soon, Jirou.' came the soft replu as theAtobe heir glanced out the window to see Seigaku walking through the gates with Kagome walking between Tezuka and Ryoma, looking harassed. Raising a brow Atobe stood up. "Speaking of, Seigaku has just arrived with Kagome-chan."

At the mention of his crushes name, Jirou jumped to his feet, "Kagome is here!"

"Oh, didn't we tell you, Jirou" smiled Gakuto "Seigaku was bringing Kagome with them."

"Let's go, ahn" stated Atobe "We can't let guess wait, nah Kabaji."

"Usu"

With that the group headed towards the front doors.

~..~

Greetings were passed when Hyotei met with Seigaku, well minus the insults passes between Eiji and Gakuto. Hiyoshi rose an eyebrow at Kagome's appearance asking her what had happened.

Kagome frowned and ran a hand through her hair while dusting off her outfit. Seeing how annoyed she still was because of what hapened earlier, Fuji told them that some guy had taken liberties with Kagome's person.

Jirou's eyes flashed at that, "What do you mean by that Fuji-kun? Like some pervert decided to touch her?"

"Yep, that and he had asked her to bear his children. It would have been funny had that happened to someone other than Kagome."

"But Ryoma dealt with that hentai." laughed Eiji "You should have seen it. Ochibi-chan was really mad. He delivered a twist serve to the boy's face. That hentai was knocked out and we later found out that boy was a friend of Kagome-chans brother, Inuyasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Go figured the baka would have a hentai for a best friend. Anyways, what are we going to do?"

"Hang out." smiled Fuji

Kagome rose an eyebrow at that before shrugging, "And do what?"

"Well, anything you want. There is a pool just out those glass doors. A game room upstairs with several video games, table games. Several doors down from there is the library, which you can enter if you want. And the chiefs has been notified of your arrival so if you are hungry they have been asked to prepare food for everyone."

"Sugoi" yelled Momo as he took off "Come on Echizen, lets see what kind of games Atobe has."

"Hoi! Hoi! Wait for me, Momo-chan, I want to go as well, nya" shouted Eiji turning towards his fellow cat-like boy, the red head grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Let's go ochibi!" with that said the acrobat stated dragging Ryoma while ignoring the complaints uttered by the younger male.

Oishi ran after his partner telling him to be careful and to release Ryoma before he ended up hurting their younger teammate. Fuji, Taka, Inui and Kaidoh trailed after the group. Inui scribbling something into his notebook while Fuji grinned fingering his camera.

Gakuto glared at the steps where his rival had just been on moments ago. Turning he grabbed his boyfriends hand. "Let's go Yuushi, we can't let Seigaku have all the fun, especially that carrot head Kikumaru."

Oshitari sighed and allowed the smaller male to tug him along.

Soon enough everyone was drifting off to do whatever it was that caught their fancy, leaving two people alone in the room.

Kagome turned and blinked at the auburn haired male, "Your not going to play games?"

Jirou shook his head and walked over to sit on the couch, unaware that Kagome's eyes followed his form before a light sigh escaed her lips, before she headed towards the couch across from the one Jirou occupied and plopped down upon it, lying on her back, tucking her arm behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. "So, how are you doing today, Jirou?"

Jirou glanced over at the younger teen and grinned, "I'm fine."

~..~

Ryoma sat on the stairs staring down into the living room where Kagome and Jirou sat talking. They probably didn't even noticed but they had been talking like that for nearly two hours. Feeling arms wrap around him he turned his head and stared at one of his boyfriend. "Kuni-bu" he whispered before turning his attention back towards the oblivious couple down their. "Kagome looks happy talkling to that Akutagawa."

Tezuka nodded his head, he knew Ryoma was worried that Kagome might get hurt and he could relate to him. He knew that his whole team thought of the girl as a sibling and none of them wanted to see her hurt. "Aa"

A soft chuckle caused the two to look over towards the sound and saw the last of their lover making his way over.

Fuji smiled as he sat beside Ryoma, wrapping an arm around his waist while leaning against Tezuka's legs. "Jirou-kun is nice, Ryo-chan. He won't hurt her."

Ryoma frowned and looked back down only to gape in shock, eyes wide. "Nyarou" _(1)_ was the soft hiss from boy wonder as he glared at the auburn haired boy.

Fuji smiled widened and Tezuka ran his fingers through the younger boys hair trying to calm him down. "It's fine Ryoma. You knew it was oing to happen."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryoma whispered with a pout.

Tezuka stood up and helped Ryoma up, "Come on, we shouldn't be watching this."

Fuji pouted a bit but obliged and followed after his two lovers with a soft chuckle.

~..~

Jirou didn't know what happened but one moment Kagome had been telling him about pranks that she and her cousin had done to their teachers in America and the next thing he knew he had leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome froze had the contact and stared in wide eyed wonder. "Jirou?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Jirou whispered lowering his head "I..didn't mean to..."

Kagome continued to stare in shock.

"It's just that...I really like you..."

Blinking her eyes Kagome smiled a bit and interupted the volley specialist before he could continue with his apologies by placing her lips upon his own before pulling back a bit, "Don't mind Jirou."

A wide smile formed on Jirou's lips which was returned by Kagome.

"So..."

"Let's date!" stated Kagome bluntly and the only thing Jirou could do was nod his head.

* * *

_Like I stated before this one shot was a rushed one and I might revise it when I have time. _

**(1) **_**Nyarou:** Yarou: bastard. If you watched Tenimyu you'll know this word came from the first PoT musical _

_And if you didn't read the AN above, here it is again._

_**AN: **For those of you who read **ANIMELUVER2008** fics, she is sorry to inform you all that she won't be able to update any of her fics until her computer gets fixed. She is really sorry and hopes that all of you remain patient until she can update any of her fics. Thank-you!_

_Reviews are appreciated,_

_xKagi-chanx_


	8. Kagome and Tezuka

_**Disclaimer;**__The only thing I own is my OC's and the plot...the characters belong to their respective owners....Rumiko T. and Takashi K..._

**Warning: **_This story will contain Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys Love, Male x Male relationship so if you don't like that sort of thing than I suggest you leave. _

**Pairings:** _Kagome and Tezuka, Thrill(RyoxFuji), golden(EijixOishi, emerald(InuixKai) and burning(TakaxMomo) pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Rushed foorsteps.

Screams, shrill cries and what sounded like a herd of elephants storming around.

A click of a door being unlocked could barely be heard before the said door was opened and than softly closed the lock sliding into place again.

Relieved sighs echoed around the room as nine young men sat on the bench in the clubhouse. All looked mildly relieved to be away from the mass of screaming fan girls. Fuji wrapped an arm around Ryoma who tugged his cap lower to cover his eyes sinking into the tensai's arms. Eiji held tightly to Oishi who patted the acrobats back. Taka and Inui were both holding their respective lovers hands. Tezuka leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Each of the regulars were kicking themselves, with everything happening lately, from tennis tournaments, practice matches and an upcoming training camp, they had all forgot what today marked.

St Valentine's day.

A knock on the door made the team tense up in apprehension, wondering who was knocking on the door.

"It's only me." a soft voice flowed through the wooden surface and drifted towards their ears causing the regulars to relax.

Ryoma extracted himself from his lovers embrace and headed towards the door, noticing the way his buchou's eyes had softened a little. He inwardly grinned, 'Mada mada dane, buchou.' Reaching the door, boy wonder unlocked the said door and opened it a bit to allow the younger female to enter the room.

Higurashi Kagome was a new student here in Seishun Gakuen being a transfer student from America. And coincidentally she and Ryoma were best friends. After Ryoma left, Kagome remained in America for several months before she started missing her best friend and after speaking with her family she moved to Japan where she was staying with the Taishou's, who were an old friend of both the Higurashi's and the Echizen'a. The fathers having been childhood rivals/friends growing up and in school, it was only natural that the kids were close as well.

"Hoi! Hoi! Nyanko-chan, nya" cried out Eiji as he leaped towards the smaller girl and pulled her into a bear hug as Ryoma closed the door, sliding the lock back into place and walked back towards the bench and to Fuji, who quickly pulled the boy back onto his lap.

"I saw the mob of girls running past so I knew they must have been hounding you. I came to see if you were all alright." she called with a smile motioning for Eiji to let and when he did she sat her bag gently on the ground and began rummaging through the contents. "I have something for you as well."

Standing back up, the regulars saw that Kagome was holding a black bag in her hands

"Nya, what do you have, Kag-chan?" asked Eiji tilting his head adorably.

"It's my valentine's gift to you. I made them myself so I hope you all like them." she replied opening the bag and handing out some chocolate wrapped boxes to Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Taka, Momoshiro and Kaido.

"Wow, thanks Kagome." they whispered opening their gifts. Grabbing a piece of chocolate that was in the box, they took a bite out of it and gaped.

"I hope this fits that eccentric taste buds of yours Syu-chan." Kagome grinned handing Fuji the wrap box.

Fuji smiled and nodded his head, "Thanks Kagome-chan" he called carefully unwrapping the box and opening it, he took out a piece of the seemingly normal chocolate and placed it in his mouth. His eyes snapped open and widened in shocked surprise when flurry of taste invaded his taste buds and hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes in bliss. "Wasabi filled chocolates, interesting."

Ryoma wanted to groan. And again he found himself asking why he liked such a weird guy.

"And for my best friend, here you are Ryo-chan."

Giving the smaller girl a smile, the prince of tennis nodded his head, "Domo, Kagome-chan." he whispered opening the box and taking a bite out of his chocolates and nearly moaned when he sweet taste of Strawberry and chocolates filled his mouth.

Fuji, adapt at reading his lovers expression, knew that whatever Kagome had filled Ryoma's chocolates with, pleased the boy. Leaning forward, Fuji bit the chocolate and hummed, "Strawberries. You like strawberries, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma blushed and shifted.

Kagome smiled, "I am proud to say, I was the one who got him addicted to the sweet fruit."

Tugging at his cap and ignoring the snickers coming from Eiji and Momo or the scribbling noise he heard from Inui's direction, Ryoma turned his attention back towards his best friend and the captain, wondering what she got for the stoic male she currnetly had a crush on.

"Here, Tezuka-kun, these are for you." she called handing him the wrapped box.

Taking the box tentatively, Tezuka bowed his head, "Arigato gozaimasu, Kagome-chan." he whispered opening the box.

The other regulars gathered closer to gauge Tezuka's expression upon eating the chocolates. They wondered if she put anything special inside it. Ryoma, Kagome and Eiji, who was hanging off Oishi, stared at the captain, their cat-like eyes enabling them to see every emotion that may pass through his eyes.

Tezuka did not care much for chocolates but since these chocolates were given to him by someone he secretly adorned he didn't want to offened her by not accepting something that she had spent so much time in preparing for him. Closing his eyes, Tezuka placed one of the candy into his mouth and was pleasurably surprised by the flavors that was attacking his taste buds.

The group was waiting with baited breath.

"How was it Tezuka?" asked Oishi

Tezuka nodded his head, eyes opening, "Aa. It is good."

Kagome smiled and turned to look at everyone, "So you all like it?"

Loud agreements met her question, by Momo and Eiji who both leaped to hug the smaller girl, thanking her repeatedly.

Tezuka covered his box of treats and stuck it into his bag before standing up. "I don't hear any more fan girls, so we should make a run for the gates now or we will be stuck in here for a while longer."

Nodding her head, Kagome told them she would take a peek to see if any of the fan girls were in sight. Grateful smiles and thankful nods met her statement as the small girl approached the door and opened it a bit, taking a peek outside and not seeing anyone she told them that it was clear.

Grabbing their bags, the boys took off, Ryoma made sure to grab a hold of his best friend as he passed her. He did not want her to be left behind. But before they reached the gates a gang of girls and several males who had been looking for Kagome had spotted them and took off after them yelling their names.

Seeing them the group took off in opposite directions. Ryoma, Kagome, Tezuka, Fuji turned left along with Oishi and Eiji. Inui, Kaidoh, Taka and Momo wen right. And did whatever it took to loose their followers. Thirty minutes found the gang meeting up again in front of Kawamura's sushi, where they rushed inside and collapsed in the chairs.

Kawamura Sr. looked up when he heard them entered and frowned a bit in worry. The boys looked like they had been chased by demons and had only barely been able to escape their claws. "What's going on? Are you boys alright?"

"Fangirls. Chased us. A lot of running." panted Eiji as he leaned against Oishi.

Feeling sorry for the kids, Kawamura told his son to lock the door and flip the sign. He was going to close the shop early so the kids could hide out in here. "How I make everyone some sushi."

Eiji and Momoshiro cheered at the prospects of eating.

~..~..~

Bowing their heads to Kawamura, the teens thanked him for allowing them to hide out in the restaurant for the whole day.

Kawamura Sr. shook his head and waved his arms, "It's no problem, beside, if the restaurant remained open the girls (and boys) could have come inside and bothered you and than you would have no where else to go."

Nodding their heads and bowing again the tennis regulars and Kagome walked out of the sushi restaurant. It was late, maybe about six in the evening.

"Hey Tezuka, can you walk Kagome-chan home. Usually Ryo-chan and I would accompany her, but I want to show Ryoma-chan something before I take him home for the night." Fuji gave a smile.

Tezuka wondered what the tensai was planning but agreed nontheless with a nod of his head. "Aa" he replied turning his head just in time to witness Ryoma and Kagome hugging each other good night.

"I'll call you later to make sure you got home safely." he whispered glancing at his captain who frowned at his words, causing a small smirk to come to his lips.

"Echizen." started Tezuka

"Maa...Maa...Tezuka, leave my Ryo-chan alone." Fuji called wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling the boy towards himself.

Kagome smiled and shook her head and looked over at the silent and stern faced buchou. "Shall we go Tezuka-kun?"

"Aa" Tezuka nodded and the two departed from the group with a wave to the rest of the team.

The walk towards the Taishou manor was silent.

Glancing towards the stoic male beside her, Kagome wondered if she should talk to him, tell him how she felt for him. Anything. Spotting the manor coming up, Kagome stopped and faced Tezuka, making up her mind, she will tell him even if he didn't feel the same way for her that she did for him, it would be good to get one's feelings out in the open so the person would know where they stood.

"Tezuka-kun" she whispered causing the said male to pause in his steps and look at her in confusion.

"..." Tezuka stared at her letting her know he was listening.

"Um, I know you are probably tired of hearing this since it's Valentines day and you've been getting love confession everywhere you turned but..." Kagome trailed off "But, i really like you as well. And I was just wondering..." Kagome never got to finish her sentence as fingers grasped her chin and guided her face to look up.

Blue-silver catlike eyes met hazlenut brown ones.

"I like you as well, Kagome-chan." he whispered placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's getting late though, you better get inside."

Kagome smiled and hugged the older boy before running towards the gates, which swung open by the guards who was posted nearby, Turning Kagome waved. "Happy Valentines Day, Mitsu-kun." she called out before running towards the house.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kagome-chan." he whispered continuing to walk down the sidewalk heading towards the bus station.

Hidden behind a building, the rest of the Seigaku regulars snickered a bit. "Cute."

* * *

_A bit rushed, sorry. I hope you liked it anyways. _

_Review's are appreciated_

_xKagi-chanx_


	9. Kagome and Yukimura

**_Disclaimer;_**_The only thing I own is any OC'sI chose to put and the plot...the characters belong to their respective owners....Rumiko T. and Takashi K..._

**Warning: **_This story will contain Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys Love, Male x Male relationship so if you don't like it, I suggest you leave. AU, HS setting._

_This fico is a Valentines Day / mentions of cboutarou's birthday_

**Pairings:** _Kagome and Yukimura, OT3(TezuRyoxFuji), golden(EijixOishi, emerald(InuixKai), burning(TakaxMomo) and others...._

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"Game, set and match 7 games to 5, Echizen Ryoma of Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou, and with three wins and two loses, Seigaku wins this years Kantou tournament."

Approaching the net, the two players shook hands. The older of the two a boy with blue hair and eyes with a feminine appearance smiled lightly at the younger boy. "Good game, Echizen-kun. The next time we meet on the courts will be in the Nationals, again."

Nodding his head, Ryoma tugged at his cap, "Aa. It will be like the first time we faced each other, ne, Yukimura-senpai."

Yukimura smiled with a nod, "This time though you'll be stronger. It seems you are always growing, advancing, and becoming stronger. You are very interesting, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma smirked, "Domo. You've gotten better as well, but still..." boy wonder trailed off releasing his hand and stepping back "Mada mada dane."

An amused chuckle escaped Yukimura as he watched the younger boy walk over towards his team where he was met with a big hug and a cheer from Eiji and Momo.

Indigo eyes trailed towards the side where a young girl sat. She appeared to be about fifteen as well, same age as Seigaku's wonder boy.

Hearing loud cheering, both teams turned to see who was approaching and nearly rolled their eyes, of course it would be Hyotei's Atobe Keigo after all who else could get a crowd to cheer for them.

"Nice game, Yukimura, but like I stated before…" Atobe flicked his bangs, his eyes gleaming "No one beats my brat." He stated with a smirk.

Fuji and Tezuka glared at the Hyotei diva for his statement. Ryoma was their's and they did not like to share what so obviously belonged to them. And they most definitely would not share with a monkey.

"Saa…Atobe, the last time I checked, Ryo chan was not your brat."

Waving his arm in the air, Atobe dismissed the tensai's statement before turning towards the girl walking beside Ryoma, "Hello Kagome-chan"

Kagome smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Kei-chan." she greeted before turning her attention towards the Ohtori. "Hey Choutarou, I got you something" she whispered handing the bag she was holding in her hands towards the white haired teen.

Ohtoriblinked before he gave the small girl a smile, "Thank-you, Kagome-chan, but you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. I would have given it to you tomorrow on your birthday, but I wasn't sure if I would've seen you at all, so better early than late."

Ryoma turned and stared at her, "Are you going somewhere tomorrow. The monkey king is throwing Ohtori-senpai a birthday bash, so you could have given him the present than."

Kagome smiled and brought a hand to her lips, "Hi-mit-su"

Eiji bounced over and glomped Kagome, "Unya, Kagome-chan, did someone ask you out, nya?"

Smiling a smile that reminded the group of Fuji, Eiji shivered and released the small girl with a nervous laugh, before leaping behind Oishi and complaining about how scary his nyanko-chan is.

No one notice when Kagome exchanged a glance with a certain captain.

~..~..~

**_February 14: Valentines Day!!_**

Ryoma leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

A finger tapped his check causing him to turn his head to the person and blinked when he saw a pair of ice blue and a pair of warm hazelnut brown eyes gazing at him.

"Are you alright, Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighed and wrapped an around each of his lovers waist. "I'm worried about whoever it was that took Kagome-chan out. What if the guy is an idiot? or a pervert? What if he does something to her?"

Fuji and Tezuka shared a glance, but it was the shout from Eiji, who said they had to go and protect their baby girl from the clutches of evil. And had taken off in an unknown direction before sheepishly turning towards the group and asking them where she went.

Fuji smiled widened, Tezuka gave him a blank stare while Ryomarose an eyebrow and gave a mocking smirk towards the red head cat-like teen, who pouted a bit.

Ryoma pointed in the opposite direction that Eiji was walking in. "She said something about her date taking her to the cafe that had just opened recently."

"...Atobe is so going to nag our ears off for missing his party." whispered Momoshiro

Ryomascoffed. I can hear the monkey king now." everyone turned towards the younger male with raised eye brows. Before a wide grins formed on their lips when they noticed that Ryoma had taken a pose much like Atobe would and had flicked his hair in the way only Atobe could do and in a tone of voice befitting the self-proclaimed king he spoke, "Ore-sama demands you tell him why you did not come to his party. Do you know how lucky you were to have been invited by ore-sama personally. You should be in awed by my generosity, Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

Fuji chuckled and patted the boys head, "Saa...that was quiet interesting, Ryo-chan."

The others nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Eh, Echizen, you have been spending a lot of time with Atobe to be able to pull of his actions so well, you have." Momoshiro was laughing so hard he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into a light post and fell onto his back.

Ryoma tugged at his cap. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." he said trying to keep a straight face but it ultimately failed when a snicker broke free.

The rest of the team broke out into laughter and chuckles. Kaidoh hissed his laughter, and Tezuka cracked a small smile.

Momoshiro blushed and stood up, dusting himself off. "Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny." he grumbled.

Inui adjusted his glasses and opened his notebook, "Ii data, Echizen can impersonate Atobe and Momoshiro needs to learn how to laugh and walk without running into a light pole." they heard him murmur which caused EIji to laugh harder.

* * *

Kagome walked into the cafe she asked to come to and smiled when she saw her date sitting at one of the tables.

Glancing up, blue eyes widened when they saw his date approaching, she was dressed in a white Tunika top and black trousers, in her hand was a black jacket. Really the outfit was casual but somehow she made the closthes seem like it belonged in a shop that Atobe would shop at.

Standing up, he smiled at her. "Good evening." he greeted.

Kagome smiled. "Good evening. How have you been?" she asked politely watching as the male stood up and walked to chair across from where he was sitting and pulled it out.

"Aw, thank-you Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura pushed the chair in and shook his head while taking his seat. "Call me Seiichi, Kagome-chan."

With a nod Kagome glanced atound the cafe before turning her attention back towards the male in front of her when she felt something being slipped into her hand. "What is this?" she asked.

Smiling, Yukimuratold her that it was her valentine gift.

"But, you already gave me something. You don't have to get me anything." she tried to protest but Yukimura shook his head and opened the box for her revealing a 18 inch silver chained necklace with a pendant of a...

Kagome quirked a brow at the pendant and glanced over at the smiling Yukimura. "This cat oddly resembles a certain someone that I know and love." she stated, a smile forming on her lips as she reached out and gently lifted the necklace into her hand. The pendant was a dark emerald, a color so dark that it looked black and his eyes were golden-green.

"Saa...I specifically asked someone to design a cat pendant like this. I know how close you and your cousin are."

Kagome smiled widened, "I love it. Would you mind putting it on me, Seiichi-kun."

"Not at all" he responded standing up and walking to stand behind her. Gently taking the necklace from her palm, he lightly caressed her palm before un-clasping the necklace and clipping in around her neck. "There you are." he whispered with a smile.

Around them older couples could be heard whispering about how cute they looked causing the teens to blush at the comment.

~..~

Seigaku stared in _flabbergasted_wonder. They could not believe this. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, they would never have believed it. But alas they had to after all the proof was right in front of them. The group didn't know whether to gaped at the person who has asked Kagome out or the group trying to hide behind the potted plants.

They settled for the latter.

"Eh, who would have thought you people would do something like this." smiled Fui, his hands clasped behind his back, blue eyes opening to stare at the team in front of them.

"We had to see this, after all it's not often someone catches his eyes. Lease of all a female. He dated Sanada before you know before they went their seperate ways and he started dating Atobe."

"Che. I don't care what he does, but if he hurts her...."

"Watch what you say about Mura-buchou. He wouldn't hurt her. Mura-buchou is too nice to something like that you brat" spat Kirihara taking offense.

Eiji bristled at the second year ace of Rikkai for yelling at his ochibi. Fuji smile froze while Tezuka's narrowed his eyes, glasses glinting. Momo and Kaidoh twirched and the only thing stopping them from retorting was Oishi and Taka's hands on their shoulder. Inui hummed and started scribbling something down. And Ryoma turned his head away from the older boy.

"Hey don't yell at ochibi-chan." growled Eiji.

Before another retort could be made someone interupted.

~..~

Kagome turned her head when she thought she heard familiar voices and her eyes widened in shocked surprise when she saw the regulars of Rikkaidai and Seigaku standing right outside the cafe. They appeared to be arguing about something.

Seeing her attention was focused elsewhere, Yukimura followed her eyes and saw his team with Seigaku. "Saa...well since our friends are here, what say we just head over to the burger joint and have burgers and fries instead?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement before they both stood up and approached the group in time to hear Eiji's statement. Seeing the impending argument about to commence, Kagomeinterjected by clearing her throat, which caused everyone to turn in their direction.

"Kagome-chan."

"Yukimura-buchou" (Seiichi, Mura, buchou)

"We decided to just head to the burger joint, do you guys want to come?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

Before Tezuka or Sanada could rebuke the offer Eiji, Momoshiro, Marui and Kirihara were already cheering and running towards their destination yelling for the others to hurry.

Heaving a sigh, Jackle and Oishi chased after there two charges, really when did they start being baby-sitters. Yanagi smiled softly and walked after Jackle, after all he needed to help the iron wall of Rikkaidai with the baby of the team. While Taka trailed behind.

WIth a smile Fuji fell wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulder. "Well, it seems we are going as well."

Yukimura nodded his head, "It seems so."

Ryoma turned and stared his cousin, slanting a threatening look towards the blue haired male, the warning clearly stating that if he hurt her he would suffer. Yukimura just smiled at the younger male.

Tezuka wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, "Come on Ryoma" he whispered lightly guiding the smaller boy forward. The rest of the group following leaving Kagome and Yukimura to take up the rear.

~..~

Dinner had been an interesting affair.

WIth a chuckle, Yukimura told Kagome that they should do this again, but just the two of them.

Kagome gave a smile and nodded her head.

Leaning forward, Yukimura placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Valentine's day, Kagome-chan"

"Happy Valentine's day, Seiichi-kun." she returned before turning and walking into the house.

_

* * *

_

_This was written and suppose to have been posted on Valentine's day but because of unforseen circumstances, I could not upload this, but I am sure you don't care for the details. _

_So hope you like the chapter._

_Please review. If not, well as Ryoma would say, your still mada mada dane. _ ^.^

_xKagi-chanx_


	10. Kagome and Yuuta

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

_**Title:** Best birthday ever_

**Warnings:** _mention of_ _male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU_

**Pairing: **_Fuji Yuuta and Echizen Kagome_

* * *

Blue-gray eyes stared at the figure standing on the court, a racket tapping on her shoulder. Blue-silver cat-like eyes stared at her at her opponent. Challenging them, with the intensity of her gaze. She resembled her twin so much but their were things that were things that made them completely different as well, personality wise.

Echizen Kagome and Echizen Ryoma were both indifferent, cocky, the latter more than the former. They were snarky and bratty. But they had good points to their personality as well, like caring for heir friends and teammates. Though you would never know it by their personality but if they saw someone needing help, they would help regardless of the fact that doing such a reckless action could get them hurt.

He had met Kagome a few days after his match with Ryoma. She was at the street courts practicing against a wall while waiting for the rest of the Seigaku regulars to arrive. She had seen him and approached him and much to his surprise, she stated that he was Fuji Syusuke's younger brother, Fuji Yuuta and when he gave her a nod she had smirked. A smirk alike to a certain prodigy first year in Seigaku and stated that she wanted to play a match with him.

He had agreed and they started. Sometime in the middle of the match the rest of the regulars had arrived and was watching silently. He had won in the end, 7-6. They had been glomped on by the red head acrobat, well he was briefly hugged before said red head bounced back to Kagome and hung off of her shoulders who was joined by Momoshiro shortly afterwards. The others had congratulated them on a good game.

After that day and if he wasn't busy with practice and training, and she wasn't hanging out with her brother and her friends, they would meet up at the street courts and play a couple of matches usually ending in close games. Or ties.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to the side, he watched as his older brother gave him a small smile and a pat. "Yuuta, if you like her so much, why don't you go and ask her out. It's been almost three years since you first met. Beside Seigaku, Hyotei and the Rikkai regulars, you are one of her closest friends, so you should know that even if she doesn't feel that way, she's not going to think any less of you."

"I know that aniki."

Fuji smiled and pushed Yuuta forward a bit. "Well, Kagome-chan wanted to speak with you anyways."

Yuuta blinked his eyes before furrowing his brows. He had been watching Kagome practice for a while, so he would have known if Kagome wanted to speak to him or not. Wouldn't he?

Turning to look at his brother he froze at the smile that was on his face. "Yuuta. Forgive me for this but you had a crush on Kagome since she was twelve. She's fifteen now, so I think it's time you admit your feelings to her or someone else does. And since you are my adorable baby brother, and Kagome-chan is my little sister I cannot allow some one else to come and steal her away."

Yuuta's eye twitched. Why did his aniki have to be so weird. He wondered how Ryoma could stand dating his brother. Opening his mouth, he told his brother he was an idiot and to be quier.

Fuji smiled widened, "Kagome-chan!"

Blinking blue/silver eyes turned in their direction with a raised brow, "What is it?"

"Yuuta wants to talk to you." he chuckled running off to the approaching figure of his scowling boyfriend.

Kagome smiled and placed her racket on the bench and walked towards the fence. "Did you really have to tell me something or is this just Syu-chan being his normal sadist self." she chuckled a bit when Yuuta scowled which was her answer. "Oh, but I did have something for you." she added in thought running to the bench to get her racket she told him to follow her.

Ryoma and the rest of the regulars of Seigaku looked at them when they entered the camp sight.

"Hoi! Hoi! what's up, nya?" asked Eiji glomping Kagome

Kagome shook her head and grabbed her bag, "I wanted to be the first to give him his gift." she called with a smile producing a box with blue and silver wrapping paper.

"Unya, no fair, I wanted to give Yuu-chan my present first. Oiiiishhiiii!" whined Eiji as he released Kagome to hug his partner, "kagome-chan is being mean, nya."

Oishi smiled and patted the boys back. "It's alright Eiji, you can give Yuuta-kun his present later."

Kagome handed the box to the older boy who gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Thanks"

~..~

Later that night. Kagome awoke to a light tap on her arm and opened her eyes.

"Ryo-chan?" she questioned

Ryoma caressed his sister's hair gently. "Go and talk to Yuuta-senpai. I believe he has something he wanted to tell you."

Kagome sat up and looked in the direction her brother had indicated before nodding and standing up. "Okay"

~..~

Yuuta turned and gaped when he saw Kagome standing not to far away.

"Um, Ryoma told me you wanted to talk to me."

Yuuta sighed, He might as well do it and get it over and done with. "I...I like you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome blinked and smiled, "I like you to Yuu-chan. You are one of my best friends."

Shaking his head, Yuuta told her that he liked, liked her. In the way their brothers liked each other, the way the golden pair liked each other, like Atobe and Tezuka. Like.

Rendered speechless, Kagome could only stare at the youngest Fuji before a smile formed on her lips and she hugged the adorable older male. "I like you to, Yuuta."

"Really?"

Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Happy Birthday, Yuuta."

Yuuta grinned and wrapped his arms around the small girl. 'Thank-you, Kagome-chan, you made this the best birthday ever.'

* * *

_Sorry for the rushed fic, I just remembered today was Yuuta's birthday and made him a quick fic. _

_Hope you like it._

_xKagi-chanx_


	11. Kagome and Fuji

**_Disclaimer;_**_ The only thing I own is any OC'sI chose to put and the plot...the characters belong to their respective owners....Rumiko T. and Takashi K..._

**Warning: **_This story will contain Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys Love, Male x Male relationship so if you don't like it, I suggest you leave. AU, HS setting._

**_Fuji_****_ Syusuke's birthday fic_**

**_Sang:_**_ "The power of love" - Celine Dion_

**Pairings:** _Kagome and Fuji, Pillar(TezuxRyo), golden(EijixOishi, emerald(InuixKai), burning(TakaxMomo) and others...._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

.

.

.

_February 28_

_._

_._

_._

That was the date that marked the calendars. The last day of February to most but to a certain group of people it was a lot more important than just a date or just another day in the year. They had decided that it wasn't really fair that their friend only got to celebrate his birthday every four years, so they had taken it upon themselves to throw a party for him.

Eiji bounced around in excitement before glomping his ochibi-chan, much to the younger boy's annoyance as he shot a glare towards the red head and sent a glance towards his boyfriend when he cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention.

"Alright, Kagome-chan has just finished making the cake and will be bringing it here any minute. Kikumaru, Oishi, I want the both of you to head over to Fuji's house and bring him here. , by whatever means necessary"

"Hai, buchou" Eiji grinned brightly while Oishi smiled.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

The two nodded their heads and walked out of the door.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke sighed and stared out the window.

Another year where he wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday with his friends, When he was younger he was always envious of the other kids, though he hid it well behind his closed eyes and gentle smiles As he grew older he realized the benefits of having a birthday every four years, he got better gifts to make up for the years.

Fuji's blue eyes opened when he saw two of his friends opening the gates to his house and tilted his head to the side. Standing up, he proceeded to walk down the stairs and to the front door to greet his guest.

He reached the door just when the knock came. Placing a smile on his lips, Fuji opened the door. "Oishi, Eiji. What brings the both of you here?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko-chan, nya" Eiji called glomping his best friend "It was terrible, some…fan girl had attacked poor Kagome-chan. She was hurt badly. Tezuka-buchou and the others are with her. Oishi and I wanted to stay with her as well but Tezuka said we should come and get you."

Fuji's eyes had snapped open, while Oishi looked worriedly and glanced at Eiji. Why would he say something like that to get Fuji to come with them? News like that would have the tensai wanting to destroy anyone who approached him.

"Let me grab my shoes and jacket" he commented.

Eiji realizing his mistake quickly released his best friend and ran to hide behind his partner and watched as the tensai stepped away from the door. "Oiiiissshhiii, Fujiko-chan is really scary."

Oishi sweat drop, "Eiji, of course he is. Especially since he is angry. Why did you tell him Kagome-chan was hurt? You know how much he loves his girlfriend."

'I know that's why I used her. I could have used ochibi-chan to since Fuji loves him like a younger brother, but I was afraid Tezuka would make me run laps until I die."

"Let's go" called Fuji stepping out of his house and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome who was standing near the window, saw Eiji running ahead of Oishi and Fuji and quickly gave the signal to the boys and flicked the light off while they all hid where they were, well some hid others just stood their with their arms crossed and a bored look on their face.

The door opened and you could hear Fuji ask why the lights were off. Oishi moved and flipped the switch.

"**_Surprise, Happy Birthday Fuji _**_(Fuji-senpai)**"**_

Fuji blinked in disbelief, "Saa..."

Eiji laughed, "Kagome-chan told us that we should make you a birthday party since it is close to the day you were born. We agreed as well. We didn't think it was at all fair that you had to wait four years to even have a birthday. So for now on, you're going to have a small party every year, with just your friend and than on your real birthday, we'll have a bigger party, nya." cheered the red head with Momoshiro adding in comments.

Smiling a soft smile, blue eyes glinting in appreciation, he thanked everyone sincerely while scanning the group.

Kagome walked over towards him, blue tinted black hair flowing behind her. Catlike eyes hypnotizing her prey with their intense stare. Her ruffled blue and white dress billowed slightly. A warm smile graced her lips. To everyone that didn't know her, they would think that she was as innocent as an angel and was perfect for Fuji, who also appeared innocently angelic, to every-one who didn't know them.

But to those that did know how both Kagome and Fuji could really be would comment at how every-one had such a lousy sense of direction. This usually rewarded that person with twin, frighteningly sweet smiles, which screamed, run-or-I-will-kill-you-where-you-stand smile.

After eating some sushi and having his head smashed into a lovely cake made by Kagome which consisted of a chocolate frosted strawberry cake decorated with green cacti's. And white writings spelling out, **_'Happy sweet sixteen, Syusuke'_**.

Fuji had pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her, smearing frosting on her face as he did so, not that she minded.

Momoshiro and Eiji laughed and teasingly made kissing noises but stopped when Tezuka threatened that if they kept that up, they would be running laps around the building.

As soon as everyone had eaten their share of food and had some cake, a replica of the one Fuji marked with his face. Everyone handed the tensai his gifts, everyone except one.

"Now Fuji, Kagome has a gift for you. She's been practicing for several weeks and I must say she is really talented." Grinned Inui

Fuji raised an eyebrow in curiosity, tilting his head to the side. "Oh?"

The group nodded with a smile.

"She wrote it when you first started dating. "Replied Ryoma tugging at his cap "She finished it not to long ago."

Before Fuji could say anything, Kagome walked back over, holding a mic in her hand. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah. Ganbatte ne, Kagome-chan" cheered Eiji

"Domo" she whispered

**_The power of love_**

_By: celine Dion_

_The whispers in the morning  
of lovers sleeping tight  
are rolling like thunder now  
as I look in your eyes_

Everyone except Ryoma was shocked at how strong Kagome's voice was, especially for someone so young. When she sang you could hear her emotions. Everything she was feeling was echoed in her voice.

Leaning against his boyfriend, Ryoma tugged at his cap, a smile on his lips.

He always loved listening to his cousin for he had one of the best voices he has ever heard.

Looking down at the small form, a rare smile formed on his lips as he raised his arm to wrap them around the younger male securely. Placing a light kiss on top of his head as he did so.

_I hold on to your body  
and feel each move you make  
your voice is warm and tender  
a love that I could not forsake_

Fuji met and held Kagome's eyes. He was shock by how much Kagome really loved him. He had never met someone who was so in love with each other…wait he did know some. His friends. They were all in love with each other. He had always been jealous of them, especially Tezuka.

He hadn't told anyone except Kagome that he had once loved the first year regular but it had been painfully obvious to everyone that Ryoma only had eyes for their buchou. And it had hurt him a lot, especially when Tezuka would lay gentle kisses upon Ryoma when they thought they were alone in the clubroom.

_'Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

Than one day, Higurashi Kagome made her appearance and to the shock of everyone, she had glomped Ryoma, which had the time they had mistaken her for a male because of the way she was dressed. But nonetheless they were surprised when the boy had actually hugged back.

And smiled.

_Smiled._

No one had ever seen Tezuka look as angry as he did that day.

Jealousy was really not a pretty thing.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too Much to take  
that all ends when I'm with you_

They found out later, that Kagome was Ryoma's cousin, being the younger half-sister to Nanako, who came to visit and attend Seigaku.

Eiji grinned and buried his face within Oishi's neck, blue eyes staring with brotherly affection for the small girl. Singing her heart out to his best friend, he was really happy. Fuji may not have known, but he knew, he knew that the tensai had been in love with their ochibi, but Ryoma had only paid attention to tennis, ponta, Karupin, Tezuka and as they later found out, his cousin.

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

When Kagome had arrived it had been a blessing in disguise. He was surprised when he saw how much his best friend was falling in love with the small girl. He was extremely happy when the tensai had gathered his courage and had asked her out, and was not rejected.

Oishi nuzzled Eiji's red hair and brushed a kiss against the latter's cheek.

_'Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

Taka-san gripped Momoshiro's hand lightly with the arms that was wrapped around the younger male's shoulder

Inui wrapped an arm around Kaidoh and drew the snake-like boy into his arms, so he was resting his_(Kaidoh)_ head against his_(Inui)_ chest.

_We're heading for something  
Some-where I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
of the power of love_

Fuji smiled. He loved how Kagome's voice went from soft and strong before picking up in crescendo and became powerful. She really did have a future as a singer/song writer and she should pursue it and heck with anyone who thinks otherwise.

_The sound of your heart beating  
made it clear  
suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
is light years away_

Ryoma shifted and wrapped his arms around Tezuka neck, burying his face into his neck and sighed when he felt strong arms holding him close. He loved Tezuka so much, that the mere thought of not being with the captain brought a painful tug at his heart.

Eiji gripped Oishi's shoulder.

Momoshiro tightened his grip around the sushi chief.

Kaidoh leaned against Inui, clutching the data masters hand.

_'Cause I am your lady  
and you are my man  
whenever you reach for me  
I'm gonna do all that I can_

Getting off the stage, Kagome made her way towards her lover and wrapped her arms around him.

_We're heading for something  
somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
of the power of love_

_The power of love_

_The power of love_

_Sometimes I am frightened but I am ready to learn_

_The power of love_

_The power of love_

Fuji wound his arms around the younger girl's waist and kissed her. Pulling away, he placed his forehead against her and stared into her eyes lovingly, "Thank-you, Kagome-chan. This is the best gift I could have ever gotten. I love you." he whispered shifting his head to the side to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the tensai noticing how the others had left to give them some privacy and smiled at them. "I love you as well, Syusuke-senpai. And Happy Birthday."

* * *

_Hope you like this. _

_For those who review thanks a bunch, I love knowing what you think of my fics and knowing if there is something I can do to improve my writing. For those who don't review, well mada mada dane. _

_So reviews, they are appreciated._

_xKagi-chanx_


	12. Kagome and Saeki pt 1

**Kagome and Saeki**

_Giggling a young girl who sat on the swings watched as a boy about a year or two older than her said something that had everyone sweat dropping before a boy the same age stomped over and whacked him in the back of the head for being stupid. _

"_Kagome-chan." _

_The girl turned her head and leaped off the swings and ran over towards the boy with a star shaped scar on his head and hugged him. "Yu-chan, hi"_

_Yuuta smiled and returned the hug, "Hello. So what are you doing?"_

_Kagome giggled and turned to motion towards the older boys, "Amane-kun was telling his jokes again...and Bane-chan slapped the back of his head for being stupid."_

"_So they were at it again, were they!" exclaimed a boy with white and black hair as he walked over with a brunette who had his eyes closed and a smile painted across his lips. _

_Kagome smiled at the two, "Koji-chan, Syuu-chan, Hi" she replied turning and hugging the two as well. _

_Saeki Kojirou blushed a bit but returned the smile all the same and embraced the smaller girl before she pulled away and hugged Fuji as well. _

_Syuusuke Fuji smiled brighter, he knew his friend had a crush on the small girl and it amused him every time Kagome hugged him or directed a smile in his direction, it'll cause a light pink hue to grace his lightly tanned cheeks. _

_Saeki glared at his friend knowing that he was the cause of the amused smile that graced Fuji's lips. Cursing under his breathe, Saeki damned Fuji and how he was overly perceptive for someone so young and it was not fair. _

_Fuji just smiled in amusement while Kagome and Yuuta ran off towards the swings. "Saeki, you should know that she is still a little girl, you know. And as a surrogated older brother, I am telling you this...She is not going to start dating until she is at least 14, anything else is too young." _

"_Sure...Fuji!" called Saeki with a smile as he looked over to the swings and watched as Amane, Bane and the Kisarazu twins walked over towards Kagome and Yuuta. "Let's go over there before someone steals Yuuta's attention away from you." _

"_Saa...they just try to take my adorable baby brother from me!" Fuji's eyes opened and an eerie smile graced his lips that caused shivers to shoot up and down Saeki's back._

_Yes, it was a known fact that if you messed with Fuji Syuusuke's brother than you were going to suffer. _

_A lot. _

_For no one took Fuji Yuuta's attention away from Fuji Syuusuke unless that person was Kagome which was alright...and his family...even Saeki...but anyway else who dared to were quickly taught the punishment for such a crime._

_Let's just say, it was a surprise that Yuuta actually has friends aside from Kagome..._

_**-Present time-**_

Kagome looked around and smiled when she saw her old friends standing in the courts facing against their first opponents of the Nationals, Higa Chuu. It really has been a long time since she had been in Japan, having gone to America when she was eight.

That was four years ago.

She had taken the first flight to Japan upon hearing that Rokkaku and Seigaku were in the Nationals this year. And just had to come to cheer on her friends.

Looking around blue-silver eyes took in the scenery, and spotting the direction where Rokkaku was playing, she took off not wanting to miss the match.

Upon reaching the area she saw a familiar figure. A feminine male with light, honey brown hair, closed eyes and a smile on his lips. There was only one person that matched that description and that fact brought a small smile to her lips. She was happy that some things never change.

"Suke-chan!" she called out running towards the older male just as he and the rest of the Seigaku team turned in her direction because of how she had addressed him.

Fuji's eyes snapped open in shock and surprise, knowing only one person that has ever called him Suke-chan and turned around aware that his team was watching him. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was her, Kagome Higurashi, his surrogated little sister. And looking much more cuter than he had remembered her being.

"Kag-chan!" he returned opening his arms as he caught the flying bundle.

"I missed you Suke-chan." Kagome asked with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Syuusuke nodded his head, "I have missed you too, Kagome-chan. Yuuta has as well... and so has Saeki." at the last name Fuji chuckled knowing Saeki has missed her greatly.

Looking in the courts Fuji saw that Saeki hadn't notice Kagome's appearance yet being too focus on his game. 'Saa...this should be interesting...' Fuji chuckled causing his team to shiver not knowing who the girl was or why Fuji was chuckling like he was plotting something.

Seeing his teammates curious expression he knew that they wanted to know who the girl was, Fuji introduced them to Kagome and vice versa and watched as she immediately hit it off well with Eiji. He watched as they began talking like they have known each other for years instead of five minutes.

Kagome looked over at the match and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, it looks like the Higa Chuu players are using the Shukuchi method...A friend of mine studies martial arts...he sometimes uses Shukuchi to knock his brother out when he gets too annoying for him to handle." Kagome smiled "Which is all the time, but yeah it looks like the Higa Chuu players are using that method in their games."

"So what is Shukuchi method anyways?" asked Momoshiro

"Hm, well. Sesshoumaru once told me that the Shukuchi method creates an illusion almost, the moment where an opponent has his head turned they sneak in casting an illusion that they are in front of you in a split second...or something like that...I didn't really understand, I just realize the move because Sesshoumaru used it so much on Inuyasha."

"They are your brothers?" asked Fuji which received a nod in reply.

Kagome furrowed her brows when she saw the sign the coach from Higa Chuu did and turned towards the one playing against Saeki. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that he was in position to hit the ball towards Oji.

She remembered the older man from when she was younger. Oji was a grandfather to all of the kids back in Chiba. He would always let them play with the rackets he made. He was such a sweet old man. A bit wacky though.

Running towards the gates, Kagome opened it and race inside catching everyone's attention. Fuji moved towards the gates, eyes opening when he realize what was about to happened and race inside as well.

Kagome dived in front of the ball, blocking it from hitting the old man in the face. Her yell of pain had Fuji's blood boiling

Saeki's eyes widened in shock when he saw a young female race across the court and dived in front of the tennis ball that was aimed for Oji. He ran over when he heard her cry out in pain, dropping his racked he raced over just in time to catch her as she fell backwards clutching at her shoulder.

"Saeki, how is she?" Fuji asked eyes opened in worry as he knelled beside his childhood best friend. He was aware that his teammates had also come inside and were standing around them all worried for Kagome as well.

"I can't..." before Saeki could continue, he finally got a good look at the girl he caught and could not stop the gasp that escaped his lips, "Kagome...?" he whispered shock.

Fuji glared towards Kai when he heard a snicker and a mocking sounding, 'Gomen-chai'

"Oji!" called several Rokkaku players as they looked at there fallen coach than towards the girl who had saved or tried to save him at least.

"Kagome!" came several surprised calls.

"Hey, everyone" Kagome groaned as she held her shoulder. "We should catch up sometime." she turned her gaze towards the old man who must have fallen from the bench in surprise and hit his head seeing that he was unconscious. "You guys should take Oji to go see the doctor to get him checked out. The fall off the bench shouldn't be worse than a tennis ball to the face."

The Rokkaku team nodded their heads but those who knew Kagome turned and told her that they would see her later before picking up there coach and running off.

A ball cutting through the air and a cocky voice saying, 'Gomen-chai caused many people to gasp and stare at the boy who just arrived.

"Ochibi!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

The day was filled with catching up for Kagome, Syuusuke, the Rokkaku boys and when Yuuta and Atsushi found out about Kagome's return they had rushed right over as well and proceeded to hug the life out of her. It was also spent getting to know the Seigaku team as well as the St. Rudolf boys.

The highlight of the afternoon was when the manager of St. Rudolf tried to get close to Kagome, too close for the Fuji brothers and Saeki's comfort so the elder Fuji brother took it upon himself to make Mizuki see the errors in his ways.

By torturing him, discreetly, of course but everyone present, well those who were close and knew Fuji Syuusuke, meaning his brother, his teammates, Kagome and Saeki, knew that Mizuki's string of 'bad luck' was Fuji's doing.

After all no one got close to Kagome...and Yuuta, and unfortunately for the prince of tennis, Ryoma was added to that list as well.

So all in all it was a good day. And Kagome was really happy to be back amongst her oldest and dearest friends. Meeting new people was a bonus and she just knew that in no time she would grow to like the new males as well.

* * *

_**Later that day**_-

* * *

Kagome stood leaning against the wall with her hands placed behind her back, head tilted back as her blue-silver eyes gazed at the nighttime sky, a small smile graced her lips.

Saeki swallowed as he approached the younger female. "Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head and smiled when she saw her long time friend standing not to far away. "Hey Koji-chan, how have you been? How's Oji doing?"

Coming to a stop beside the girl that he has liked since they were kids, Saeki nodded his head, "I have been fine. We've been training hard to get to the Nationals. Oji's fine, just a bump on the head, it would have been much worse if you hadn't block the hit." Saeki turned his head and stared at her, "Which was very foolish might I had. You could have seriously hurt your shoulder with a stunt like that."

Kagome nodded her head, "I know, but I couldn't let Oji get hurt. His been like a grandfather to me...to us...all the kids in Chiba for such a long time..."

Saeki nodded his head. Yes, he had to agree with Kagome on that, Oji had been a grandfather to many of them growing up, often taking them in when their parents were too busy to watch over them. And he knew if the roles were reversed and he saw the ball heading towards the elderly man, he would have done the same thing.

Deciding to drop the subject, Saeki looked up towards the sky and allowed a comfortable silence to surround them well unaware of the several pairs of eyes focused on them.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"...Hoi! Hoi! So your saying Saeki has liked Kagome-chan since all of you were younger, nya?" Eiji questioned with wide cat like eyes staring at the two leaning against the wall not to far away from where they were hiding.

Fuji Syuusuke and Yuuta along with the Rokkaku boys and Atsushi nodded their heads.

"But Fuji..." Atsushi spoke up turning towards the honey haired tensai of Seigaku with a curious expression, "Didn't you tell Saeki before that he could only date Kagome when she is fourteen." he pointed out, "If memories serves right, Kagome just made twelve, a few months ago."

A wider smile erupted upon the tensai's lips, "Hm, oh well. I think he waited long enough. Besides, who is to say that Kojirou _will _work up the nerve to ask Kagome out, anyways."

Yuuta nodded, "I hate to admit it but Saeki did always get tongue tied whenever he was around Kagome. And with her being gone so long..." the 'lefty killer' of St. Rudolf frowned as he trailed off, Kagome has always been his best friend ever since they were kids and out of everyone, he knew her secrets, the things she had hidden from the rest of her friends, he guessed it was because they were best friends, but he knew that if Saeki worked up the courage to just ask Kagome for a date, or better yet to be his girlfriend, she would agree to it in a heartbeat.

Fuji narrowed his eyes, a thoughtful frown on his face as he stared at his younger brother. He had a feeling Yuuta knew more than he was letting on. But before he could question him, footsteps heading in their direction caused them all to turn towards the source and watched as Kagome walked away leaving Saeki to himself.

"Wonder what happened?" Aoi questioned

* * *

Kagome glanced at her cell phone confirming the time and frowned. She had a lot of fub today, catching up with old friends and even meeting some new ones. But if she didn't get home soon, she was afraid her brother wouldn't allow her to come back the next day. Turning towards her companion she gave him a smile, "Sorry, I have to go already or my brotherr will forbid me to return tomorrow."

Saeki grinned, "Well, what more can you do right. We'll just talk tomorrow then."

Nodding her head Kagome smiled, "Good night, Kojirou."

"Night, Kagome-chan. I'll see you tomorrow..."

Hugging the two toned male goodnight, Kagome pulled away and headed towards her other friends to bid them goodbye.

* * *

Syuusuke and Yuuta shook their heads as they watched as their only female friend waved at them before heading towards a limo that just pulled up to the side walk. .

"Well I guess another day won't make a difference." chuckled Syuusuke as he turned his head to the side. "Hm, Yuuta are you coming home tonight. We can come to the tournaments together tomorrow."

Yuuta shook his head. He really didn't want to. Turning around he started making his way towards the bus.

"Okaa-san mentioned something about making pumpkin curry for dinner while nee-san said she would make some crepes for dessert." taunted Syuusuke, knowing just how to get his brother to come home with him.

Yuuta paused and turned around, "Okay fine, let's go then."

The others present shook their heads at the brothers. Everyone started leaving after that, wishing each other goodnights and see you tomorrow.

'Hm, tomorrow is going to be interesting.' Fuji chuckled causing Yuuta to take several steps away from his brother. Nothing good could come from that chuckle, it usually meant Syuusuke was planning something and whatever it was it was not going to be anything good. He was all of a sudden dreading when the sun rose. 'Poor Saeki.'

* * *

_Long enough. This is my sorry for taking so long. But it is seriously not my fault. My computer crashed and it's still not working. So until it is, updates are going to be far and in between unless I can get to a computer. _

_So until the next update, review,_

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
